Hikaru Hoshina/Historia
Biografia Hikaru zostaje Precure Hikaru prowadzi żywot normalnej dziewczyny chodzącej do gimnazjum. Mieszka w domu jednorodzinnym wraz z rodzicami i dziadkami, a jej pokojem uczyniono dawny gabinet ojca, ponieważ ten ma pracę wymagającą jeżdżenia po świecie. Hoshina interesuje się astronomią, kosmosem i konstelacjami gwiazd. Ma własny notatnik otrzymany od pana Ryoutarou Sorami, w którym lubi sobie rysować wymyślone przez siebie konstelacje. Inspiracje nachodzą ją podczas obserwacji nocnego nieba przez teleskop. Oprócz tego jej pasją są także mangi, gdyż jej matka Terumi jest mangaką. Od dzieciństwa kochała dzieła swojej mamy i z chęcią je czytała. Jednak wśród rówieśników nie przysparzało jej to zrozumienia - nieco starsze chłopaki wyśmiewali ją z tego powodu uważając czytanie mangi za dobre dla dzieci. Jednak od mamy zawsze mogła liczyć na wsparcie, która wyjaśniała jej, że każdy człowiek ma różne zainteresowania i jest to zupełnie normalna rzecz. Pewnej nocy Hikaru ujrzała coś, co wzięła za spadającą gwiazdę, a następnie na niebie ujrzała coś, co wyglądało na pluszaka - i to właśnie przelała na papier. Zadowolona z kolejnej udanej inspiracji rozpłynęła się w świecie wyobraźni, gdy nagle jej rysunek w notesie zaświecił na żółto, a następnie zmienił się w gwiazdę, z której wyskoczyła ta sama maskotka, którą wcześniej ujrzała na niebie. Okazało się, że to żywe stworzenie. Początkowo była tym zdziwiona, lecz po chwili stała się tym mocno uradowana i przytuliła to stworzenie, które po chwili usiadło Hikaru na głowie i otworzyło tajemniczy portal w kształcie gwiazdy. Hoshina została wciągnięta i wyskoczyła w tajemniczym miejscu pełnym kolorowych gwiazd, planet czy słodyczy. Zachwycona tymże miejscem leciała sobie przez nie, gdy nagle ujrzała wielkie serce pokryte mroczno-fioletową aurą. Wtedy jej wizja się zakończyła i wróciła z powrotem na Ziemię. Obudziwszy się następnego dnia uznała, iż był to jedynie sen, gdy nagle ujrzała w swoim pokoju tą żywą maskotkę. Tajemnicza istota wyleciała przez okno, więc Hikaru postanowiła za nią pobiec. Spotkawszy członków rodziny zaczęła im wyjaśniać, co jej się przytrafiło ostatniej nocy i że musi natychmiast lecieć. Wybiegła więc z domu, zabrawszy uprzednio od babci drugie śniadanie. Przemierzała miasto na rowerze. Wpadła na pana Ryo, by pokazać mu narysowane przez siebie konstelacje i zapytać się, czy podarowany przez niego notatnik posiada mistyczne moce. Ten jednak temu zaprzeczył, więc ruszyła na dalsze poszukiwania. Jednak po ujechaniu kilku metrów poczuła się zmęczona, więc schowała się pod najbliższym drzewem, by odpocząć i zjeść drugie śniadanie. Nagle z korony drzewa prosto na jej twarz wyskoczyło poszukiwane stworzenie. Okazało się być ono zainteresowanym trzymanym przez dziewczynę pączkiem, więc Hoshina podzieliła się połową. Głaszcząc maskotkę wymyśliła dla niej imię - nazwała ją Fuwa, a narysowaną ostatniej nocy konstelację postanowiła nazwać Konstelacją Fuwy. Wpadła też na pomysł, by narysować ujrzaną w zeszłonocnej wizji scenerię. Gdy Fuwa podziwiała ziemską przyrodę, Hikaru jej objaśniła czym są okoliczne rośliny. W końcu oboje zasnęli, lecz po jakimś czasie Fuwa się obudziła i zaczęła głośno krzyczeć, aż w końcu maskotka znowu otworzyła portal, z którego wyłonił się statek kosmiczny wielkości małego domu. Drzwi rakiety otworzyły się i Hikaru ujrzała w nich dwie sylwetki. Dziewczyna była pewna, że to kosmici. Pasażerami pojazdu okazali się być cyjanowłosa dziewczyna z czułkami na głowie oraz niebieskie stworzenie z głową w kształcie kropli, wieloma kończynami i wielkości Fuwy. Hoshina była zachwycona widokiem pozazmieskich przybyszów, ale oni sami byli przerażeni, że zobaczyła ich Ziemianka. Okazało się, iż szukają oni Fuwy. Hikaru wyjaśniła przybyszom, że to ona sama mogła przywołać Fuwę na Ziemię za sprawą narysowanej konstelacji, a następnie przedstawiła się. W odpowiedzi przybysze także wyjawili swoje imiona: cyjanowłosa dziewczyna nazywała się Lala Hagoromo, a niebieska maskotka Prunce. Następnie Hikaru spytała ich o powód podróży, a ci wyjawili, iż szukają legendarnych wojowniczek zwanych Precure. Nagle na niebie otworzył się kolisty portal, z którego wyleciało mnóstwo latających spodków. Z jednego z nich wyłonił się Kappado. Początkowo Hoshina była zachwycona widokiem kolejnych kosmitów, ale zmieniła nastawienie, gdy okazało się, że Fuwa boi się nowo przybyłych. Byli to Notraidersi, którzy zamierzali wykorzystać moc Fuwy, by zawładnąć wszechświatem. Prunce zabrał ze sobą Fuwę i wraz z Lalą wsiedli z powrotem do swojego statku kosmicznego. Jednakże Hikaru również wsiadła do rakiety na nieproszonego gościa. Cała czwórka uciekła w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Hoshina nienajlepiej zniosła tę podróż. Zorientowawszy się, że znajduje się w kosmosie, była tym mocno zachwycona. Po chwili wrócili Notraidersi i zaatakowali ich statek. W pewnej chwili okno pojazdu uległo zniszczeniu i Fuwa została wyssana na zewnątrz i Hikaru rzuciła się jej na ratunek ignorując ostrzeżenia Prunce'a. Zdołała w końcu chwycić Fuwę i tuląc ją do siebie, zaświeciła żółtym blaskiem. Była to moc pochodząca od Fuwy i pozwalała ona dziewczynie przeżyć w kosmicznej próżni. Po chwili Kappado ruszył do ataku chcąc porwać maskotkę. Hikaru nie zamierzała oddać przyjaciółki złoczyńcom i zadeklarowała, że będzie ją chronić. Tym samym Fuwa zamieniła notes dziewczyny w Migoczącą Księgę, na jej piersi pojawił się Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru, a obok niej Pióro Gwiezdnego Koloru. Hoshina je połączyła i po chwili dokonała transformacji w legendarną Pretty Cure znaną jako Cure Star. Kiedy proces przemiany się skończył, Hikaru początkowo była zszokowana tym, co przed chwilą zrobiła. Wtedy Kappado wywołał swoich żołnierzy znanych jako Nottorei, którzy na rozkaz dowódcy zaatakowali ją. Cure Star jednak zdołała szybko załapać swoją nową moc, dzięki czemu odparła atak wrogów i przeszła do kontrataku. Nagle do akcji osobiście wkroczył Kappado. Jednak Hikaru przypomniała mu o deklaracji ochronienia Fuwy, dzięki czemu Cure Star zdołała wykonać Gwiezdną Pięść, którym pokonała Kappado i ten musiał się wycofać. Hoshina i Fuwa wróciły na statek do Hagoromo i Prunce'a. Różowowłosa dziewczyna była zachwycona wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Statek okazał się być zbyt poważnie uszkodzony i zaliczył twarde lądowanie o powierzchnię Ziemi. Okazało się, że rakieta jest uszkodzona w 92%. Tę informację podał komputer pojazdu, który okazał się mieć głos - Hikaru wprawiło to w zachwyt i zareagowała typowym dla siebie "Błyskotliwe!". Kiedy Prunce przypomniał, że udało im się znaleźć Precure, Hoshina zapytała czym właściwe one są. W wyjaśnieniu usłyszała, że są to legendarne wojowniczki kosmosu, które z Migoczącą Księgą w dłoniach przywracają utracony blask gwiazdom. Dziewczyna była zachwycona świadomością, iż jest jedną z tych, które wypełniają tą misję. Kiedy Lala zajmowała się naprawami, Fuwa poszła spać do Migoczącej Księgi, co uświadomiło Hikaru, że to jest dom wróżki. Prunce chciał zabrać Księgę na przechowanie, co z kolei nie spodobało się Hoshinie, gdyż ta uważała swój notes za skarb. Ten nadal był uparty, więc dziewczyna oznajmiła, iż ochroni i Migoczącą Księgę, i Fuwę, powołując się na fakt, że to jest misja Precure. Wtedy Prunce ustąpił. Hikaru postanowiła zabrać nowo poznanych przyjaciół do siebie do domu. Tam Prunce i Hagoromo zaczęli kombinować z wchodzeniem przez okno, co zdziwiło Hoshinę. Okazało się, iż pozaziemcy nie mogą zostać przyuważeni przez Ziemian, gdyż wymaga tego prawo Unii Kosmicznej, które nakazywało ukrywanie istnienia innych cywilizacji przed nieświadomymi tego planetami zanim ich mieszkańcy sami nie zdołaliby nawiązać kontaktu. Udało im się w końcu wdrapać po pokoju Hikaru. Nagle Lala wzięła do ręki książkę i różowowłosa dziewczyna wyjaśniła przyjaciółce czym jest książka i że pozwala odwiedzać różne miejsca w wyobraźni, pobudzając ją. Wtem dobiegł głos dziadka i przyjaciele Hikaru musieli się ukryć, a ona sama nasłuchała się jego pretensji i została wezwana na kolację. Zeszła więc na posiłek, ale część zabrała ze sobą do pokoju, by poczęstować przybyszów ziemskim jedzeniem. Okazało się, iż Hagoromo poszła naprawiać rakietę, więc Hoshina poszła do niej zanieść jej onigiri. Lala była sceptycznie nastawiona do ziemskiego pożywienia tłumacząc, że ma swoje racje kosmicznych gum. Hikaru była zachwycona widokiem pozaziemskiego jedzenia i spróbowała tejże gumy, która bardzo jej zasmakowała, a następnie zdołała przekonać przyjaciółkę do spróbowania onigiri. Lala od razu polubiła ten specjał, co bardzo ucieszyło Hikaru. Była ona zachwycona umiejętnościami i zaradnością niebieskowłosej przyjaciółki. Okazało się, że Hagoromo według standardów jej ojczystego Samana osiągnęła już pełnoletność, choć według ziemskiego kalendarza była rówieśniczką Hoshiny. Hikaru oddała Lali pozostałe onigiri i postanowiła wrócić do domu, by nie narazić się na kłopoty. Rankiem następnego dnia wróciła do przyjaciółki. Na wstępie obie poznały wzajemnie sposoby powitania na ich planetach. Następnie Hikaru postanowiła się dowiedzieć jak długo jej goście już podróżują. Wyjaśnieniami zajął się Prunce. Okazało się, że kiedyś mieszkał on na Świecie Gwieździstego Nieba służąc Gwiezdnym Księżniczkom w Gwiezdnym Pałacu. Były to księżniczki znaków zodiaku, a ich zadaniem była ochrona kosmosu. Jednak pewnego dnia Gwiezdny Pałac został pochłonięty przez siły mroku, za czym stali Notraidersi. Gwiezdne Księżniczki na swoją ostatnią nadzieję wyznaczyły Fuwę i Prunce'a, same użyły swojej mocy, by odepchnąć Notraiderów od Świata Gwieździstego Nieba. Ceną za to było jednak rozproszenie esencji Księżniczek po całym wszechświecie. Odtąd Prunce latał po kosmosie w poszukiwaniu legendarnych Pretty Cure, a kluczem do tego była moc drzemiąca u Fuwy. W pewnym momencie zostali uratowani przez Lalę, która postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Słysząc to, Hikaru domyśliła się, iż miejscem do którego Fuwa ją zabrała podczas ich pierwszego spotkania był właśnie Świat Gwieździstego Nieba. Zachwycona możliwością spotkania Gwiezdnych Księżniczek Hoshina zapewniła, że jako Precure da z siebie wszystko, by przywrócić moce tymże Księżniczkom. Nieco później Hikaru postanowiła pokazać Lali swoje miasto i zabrała ją na wzgórze z posiadłością pana Ryo. Kiedy ten zobaczył Hagoromo, Hoshina początkowo się zagapiła i przedstawiła przyjaciółkę jako kosmitkę, ale szybko to naprostowała. Okazało się, że Lala zamartwia się czemu sama nie została Precure skoro znała Fuwę dłużej od Hikaru. Cyjanowłosa dziewczyna twierdziła, iż nie da się tak po prostu zostać legendarną wojowniczką, ale Hoshina uważała inaczej i oznajmiła Hagoromo, że wystarczy do tego sama chęć. Powodem sceptycyzmu Lali były statystyki na podstawie danych z przeszłości, co Hikaru skwitowała stwierdzeniem, iż nigdy nie wiadomo, co wydarzy się w przyszłości i doświadczenia danej osoby należą wyłącznie do niej samej. Nieco później Hikaru, Lala, Prunce i Fuwa spacerowali sobie po parku. Wtem ponownie pojawił się Kappado, który nadal chciał porwać Fuwę. Hoshina w odpowiedzi od razu przemieniła się w Cure Star, a Nottorei ją zaatakowali. Odpierając wrogów, Hikaru nakazała zabrać Lali Fuwę w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Kappado ich nękał i już prawie miał je dopaść, gdy Cure Star w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymała. Przytrzymując złoczyńcę raz jeszcze oznajmiła Hagoromo, że ta też może być Precure tłumacząc jej, iż nie liczą się statystyki, a jedynie to, kim chce się być. Lala zadeklarowała, że także zamierza za wszelką cenę ochronić Fuwę i dlatego zostanie Pretty Cure. W efekcie Fuwa również Hagoromo przekazała swoją moc i ta zmieniła się w legendarną wojowniczkę zwaną Cure Milky, która powstrzymała Nottorei używając swojej samańskiej zdolności rażenia prądem z czułek, a następnie pokonała także Kappado atakując go Mlecznym Wstrząsem. Po wszystkim obie dziewczyny wróciły do statku kosmicznego. Po tym jak wymieniły się swoimi spostrzeżeniami odnośnie zostania przez Lalę Cure Milky, Gwiezdny Wisiorek Hikaru nagle zabłysnął i wydał tajemniczy dźwięk. Pierwsze Pióro Księżniczki Zdecydowano się oddać Wisiorek Hoshiny do analizy komputerowi statku, który przez noc zdołał jedynie wywnioskować, że tajemnicze zachowanie przedmiotu w 98,98% ma związek z misją Precure. Wtedy Prunce przypomniał sobie jaka jest misja legendarnych wojowniczek i domyślił się, iż Gwiezdny Wisiorek musi pokazywać esencję Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Porywcza Hikaru uradowała się tą informacją i postanowiła natychmiast ruszyć na poszukiwania wbrew obiekcjom Lali, która wolała dokończyć analizę. Ubiegła tak kilkanaście metrów, gdy kompani ją zatrzymali. Komputer statku zasugerował, że Gwiezdny Wisiorek może być radarem na moce Księżniczek. Wtedy dała o sobie znać niecierpliwość różowowłosej dziewczyny i zapytała ona, kiedy analiza zostanie skończona. Według Hagoromo równie dobrze mógł to być tylko dzień lub nawet cały miesiąc. Hoshina się tym sfrustrowała i znużona obróciła się wokół własnej osi, gdy nagle Wisiorek ponownie wydał dźwięk. Próbowała to powiedzieć Lali, ale ta była zdenerwowana, iż Hikaru jej przeszkadza w rozmowie z komputerem. Różowowłosa dziewczyna chciała natychmiast ruszyć na poszukiwania, lecz cyjanowłosa wolała to zrobić jak już analiza dobiegnie końca, a na dodatek zdenerwowała się, że Hoshina zwraca się do niej poufale, a nie jak do dorosłej, a tej z kolei przeszkadzało, iż Hagoromo zwraca się do niej oficjalnie. Hikaru obraziła się i zdecydowała się pójść szukać po swojemu. Tym samym zaprowadziła przyjaciół do centrum miasta, ponieważ chciała uzyskać informacje u znajomych ze sklepu Star Donut. Lala miała do niej pretensje za jej beztroskość i że w takiej sytuacji chce kupować pączki. Jednak sprzedawczyni im powiedziała, że przedwczoraj ujrzano UFO w pobliżu jeziora, a konkretnie był to wielki świetlik i do tego widziano go w środku dnia. Uradowana Hikaru pobiegła z tymi informacjami do Lali i Prunce'a. Ta nieprzyjemnie na nią spojrzała za jej nadmierną ekscytację i upomniała, by nie mówiła głośno wśród tłumu ludzi. Użyła przy tym oficjalnego tonu i Hoshina przypomniała jej, by przestała się tak do niej zwracać, na co Hagoromo przypomniała jej, aby ta zwracała się do niej z szacunkiem. Obie dziewczyny pokłóciły się o sposób zwracania się do tej drugiej - Hikaru uważała poufałość za uroczą, czego z kolei Lala nienawidziła. Nagle przy nich zjawiła się Elena Amamiya, która widząc kłócące się dziewczyny, postanowiła rozwiązać spór. Hoshina była zachwycona widokiem słońca Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Senpai Hikaru pouczyła je obie, że kluczem do pogodzenia się jest wzajemne wysłuchanie się, a następnie wróciła do swojego sklepu z kwiatami. Hoshina i Hagoromo wciąż jednak były na siebie obrażone. Cała ekipa poszła nad jezioro szukać rzeczonego świetlika. Dziewczyny po drodze nadal się spierały. Kiedy dotarły nad jezioro, Hikaru wprost spytała cyjanowłosą dziewczynę, czemu ta nie zostawi jej w spokoju. Lala zripostowała się zarzutem, że różowowłosa jest skupiona na sobie, a kiedy stwierdziła, iż nie rozumie sposobu myślenia Ziemian, Hoshina jeszcze bardziej się zezłościła i chciała powiedzieć Hagoromo, że jej nie cierpi. Wtedy jednak Fuwa się rozpłakała, bo chciała, aby dziewczyny się pogodziły. Wtedy obie spokorniały i Hikaru przypomniała jak to samo mówiła im także Elena, a Lala postanowiła, aby się wzajemnie wysłuchały. Postanowiła, by to Hoshina zaczęła. Wtedy ta mogła w końcu powiedzieć Hagoromo jak Gwiezdny Wisiorek ponownie wydał dźwięk, ale nie rozumiała tego, więc chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć w Star Donut. Lala z kolei poinformowała ją, że według analizy, moc Gwiezdnych Księżniczek może objawiać się w formie Piór. Na to Prunce złączył oba fakty i stwierdził, iż esencja Księżniczek musi być zawarta w piórze wyglądającym jak świetlik, a Gwiezdny Wisiorek to radar reagujący na zmieniające się kierunki. Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i przystąpiły do poszukiwań. Hikaru według instrukcji komputera, umieściła swój Wisiorek jak kompas i zaczęła obracać się wokół siebie, aż w końcu przedmiot wydał dźwięk. Dziewczyny spojrzały w tamto miejsce i ujrzały światło. Pobiegły w jego kierunku, gdzie ujrzały świecące pióro. Hoshina miała je wziąć, ale nagle sprzed jej ręki zabrał je Nottorei. Dziewczyny rzuciły się za nim w pogoń i na moście ujrzały cały batalion żołnierzy Notraiderów, którzy mieli nową dowódczynię - Tenjo. Hikaru i Lala zmieniły się w Precure. Zamierzały odebrać Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki z rąk Tenjo, ale ta była o wiele lepszym taktykiem od Kappado i umiejętnie rozstawiła swoich żołnierzy tak, że Pretty Cure nie mogły się do niej zbliżyć. Cure Star postanowiła więc przeskoczyć nad wrogami, ale ci strzelili do niej z laserowych pistoletów, kiedy była w powietrzu. Wojowniczki postanowiły współpracować i wymyśliły plan. Skoczyły razem i kiedy Nottorei ponownie strzelili, Cure Milky osłoniła je tarczą, a następnie Cure Star pchnęła je w stronę Tenjo. Lala użyła Mlecznego Wstrząsu do pokonania oddziału Nottorei. W wyniku ataku wzniósł się kurz, przez który Tenjo nic nie widziała. Cure Milky to wykorzystała i zabrała jej Pióro Księżniczki, a następnie rzuciła do Cure Star. Kiedy je trzymała, na Piórze pojawił się wizerunek Gwiezdnej Księżniczki i popłynął z niego jej głos mówiący, aby Hikaru użyła mocy konstelacji. Ona wtedy złączyła Pióro Księżniczki ze swoim Gwiezdnym Wisiorkiem i dzięki temu wykonała Byczą Gwiezdną Pięść - wzmocnioną wersję swojego podstawowego ataku, czym zmusiła Tenjo do ucieczki. Po wszystkim Pióro Księżniczki złączyło się z Migoczącą Księgą i głos Księżniczki nakazał Hikaru narysować konstelację. Wyszła z tego konstelacja byka, albowiem była to Księżniczka odpowiadająca właśnie temu zodiakowi. Na kształt tego zwierzęcia zmieniła się Fuwa i wszyscy zostali przeniesieni do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, gdzie Księżniczka Byka wróciła na swoje miejsce. Podziękowała ona całej ekipie za ich wysiłki i poinstruowała, że muszą zebrać esencje pozostałych Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, bo inaczej zniknie blask wszystkich gwiazd we wszechświecie. Okazało się również, iż z przywracaniem kolejnych Księżniczek do Pałacu, będzie się także rozwijać Fuwa. Hikaru i Lala zapewniły, że zrobią co w ich mocy, by wypełnić swoje zadanie. Wtedy dziewczyny wróciły na Ziemię. Tam Hoshina postanowiła przeprosić przyjaciółkę za swoją samolubność, a Hagoromo także ją przeprosiła i postanowiła, by odtąd zwracały się do siebie poufale, a następnie wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia pączków ze Star Donutów. Trzecia Precure Po wydarzeniach związanych z przywróceniem Księżniczki Byka do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, Hikaru miała mieć kolejny dzień w szkole. Postanowiła zabrać ze sobą Lalę, która to była bardzo ciekawa tej instytucji (na Samanie szkoły nie istniały). Kiedy już tam przyszły, oczom wszystkich ukazała się Elena. Jej widok zachwycił wszystkich bez wyjątku - nawet Fuwa i Prunce wynurzyli się z krzaków, a ten drugi z zachwytem wspominał jak Amamiya przyczyniła się do pogodzenia Hoshiny i Hagoromo tamtego dnia. Spanikowane dziewczyny musiały ukryć maskotki. Kiedy Lala spytała czemu Elena jest nazywana Słońcem Gimnazjum Mihoshi, Hikaru wyjaśniła jej, że to dlatego, iż ta zawsze promieniuje uśmiechem, którym zaraża innych. Następnie postanowiła podziękować Amamiyi za pogodzenie jej i Hagoromo. Jednak Elenę otoczyła cała chmara dziewczyn i Hikaru nie była w stanie się do niej dostać, co ją zdołowało. Hoshina udała się na lekcje, a w trakcie przerwy rozmawiała z Hagoromo o wyśmienitych umiejętnościach sportowych Amamiyi. W końcu dziewczyny postanowiły zjeść drugie śniadanie. Fuwa również miała na coś apetyt, więc w Migoczącej Księdze pojawił się zbiór gwiazd. Hikaru połączyła je na kształt ciasta - i to właśnie danie wyczarowało się z Księgi dla Fuwy. Po zjedzeniu drugiego śniadania spróbowały raz jeszcze spotkać się z Eleną. Hikaru z oddali ujrzała tłum uczniów zebrany wokół jednej osoby, więc uznała, iż zebrali się wokół Słońca Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Jednak okazało się, że była tam nie Elena, lecz Madoka Kaguya, czyli Księżyc Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Hoshina wyjaśniła Hagoromo, iż Kaguya jest tak nazywana, ponieważ jest przewodniczącą rady uczniowskiej i najlepszą uczennicą w szkole. Madoka rozpoznała Hikaru, co tę bardzo ucieszyło i dowiedziała się od niej, że Elena wróciła już do domu. W związku z tym Hikaru i Lala pobiegły do kwiaciarni Sonrisa. Kiedy w końcu spotkały Amamiyę, dziewczyny podziękowały jej za pogodzenie ich, a kiedy ta spytała je o imiona, te natychmiast się przedstawiły. Nagle młodsze rodzeństwo Eleny złapało Fuwę, ponieważ wzięło ją za pluszaka i chciało nią pobawić. Prunce powiedział Lali, że się tym zajmie, a ta na ucho przekazała to Hikaru i różowowłosa dziewczyna pozwoliła rodzeństwu Amamiya pobawić się z Fuwą. Widząc jak młodsze rodzeństwo jest przywiązane do Eleny, Hoshina stwierdziła, że już rozumie czemu ta jest nazywana Słońcem - gdyż wszyscy wokół niej zawsze się uśmiechają. Kiedy do kwiaciarni przyszedł klient, Hoshina i Hagoromo postanowiły już sobie pójść. Szły sobie wzdłuż jeziora rozmawiając o Elenie, gdy nagle natknęły się na oddział Notraiderów na czele z Tenjo. Hikaru i Lala zmieniły się w Precure i zaczęły walkę. Już na samym początku jeden z Nottorei rzucił granat dymny, co poważnie utrudniło wojowniczkom orientację w terenie i ochronę Fuwy. Wrodzy żołnierze już mieli dopaść wróżkę, ale niespodziewanie uratowała ją Elena, która widząc ze swojego domu chmarę dymu nad jeziorem, postanowiła to sprawdzić. Oznajmiła ona, iż zrobi wszystko, by ochronić Fuwę i jej uśmiech, za co obdarowała Amamiyę Wisiorkiem i Piórem Gwiezdnego Koloru. Tym samym Elena zmieniła się w Precure o nazwie Cure Soleil, która efektownie rozprawiła się z Notraidersami. Po wszystkim Hikaru i Lala odprowadziły Elenę do domu. Różowowłosa dziewczyna była zachwycona, iż podziwiana przez nią koleżanka stała się Pretty Cure. Czwarta Precure Następnego dnia Hikaru szła do szkoły w towarzystwie Lali i Elenie. Wraz z Samanką tłumaczyła świeżo upieczonej Precure na czym polega misja legendarnych wojowniczek. Wszystko się skończyło jednak, gdy do Amamiyi podszedł tłum podziwiających ją uczennic. Po chwili Hoshina i Hagoromo dostrzegły także inną grupę dziewczyn - sympatyczek Madoki Kaguyi. Wtem zjawiła się także Sakurako Himenojou - koleżanka Hikaru z klasy, która była zazdrosna o sukcesy i popularność Madoki i zamierzała ją prześcignąć. Następnie różowowłosa dziewczyna udała się na lekcje. W trakcie przerwy pokazywała Elenie możliwości Migoczącej Księgi, gdy nagle przyszła do nich Madoka, która już wcześniej widziała dziwne rzeczy wokół Hoshiny i podejrzewała, że ta coś ukrywa. Hikaru starała się udawać, iż o niczym nie wie, a kiedy Kaguya zauważyła Migoczącą Księgę, Hoshina zbyła ją, że to jej ulubiony notes. Następnie Amamiya postanowiła je stąd zabrać. Kiedy odchodziły, Fuwa wyskoczyła z ukrycia, by pożegnać się z Madoką. Przez to jednak mistyfikacja Hikaru i Eleny spaliła na panewce. Wtedy Kaguya poinformowała je, iż jej ojciec jest ważnym parlamentarzystą i będzie musiała mu zgłosić ukrywanie kosmitów. Hoshina próbowała ją ubłagać, by tego nie robiła. Do tego jeszcze Fuwa polubiła Madokę i przytuliła się do niej. Ostatecznie przewodnicząca rady uczniowskiej zachowała istnienie Fuwy i Prunce'a w tajemnicy. Następnego dnia, po zakończeniu zajęć, Hikaru zabrała Elenę do Lali i jej rakiety. Jednak Madoka cały czas była przejęta tajemnicą kosmicznych przybyszów, przez co po szkole szpiegowała Hoshinę i tym samym znalazła pojazd Hagoromo. Kaguya oznajmiła im, iż nie będzie w stanie utrzymać sekretu w tajemnicy, ponieważ nie może sprzeciwić się ojcu. Na to Hikaru oświadczyła Madoce, że zdecydowała się trwać przy Lali, Prunce'u i Fuwie i ponowiła prośbę, by Księżyc Gimnazjum Mihoshi nie zdradzała tajemnicy kosmicznych przybyszów. Następnie oznajmiła Kaguyi, iż rozumie jej ojca i spytała co ona sama sądzi o całej tej sytuacji. Nagle zjawił się oddział Notraiderów i dziewczyny musiały ukryć się w krzakach. Hikaru nakazała Madoce pozostać w ukryciu wraz z Fuwą, a sama wyszła naprzeciw wrogom. Lala i Elena dołączyły do niej. Cała trójka zmieniła się w Precure i przystąpiła do walki z Nottorei. W końcu jednak Tenjo dostrzegła Kaguyę z Fuwą na rękach i rozkazała swoim żołnierzom schwytać je. Jednak Madoka zdecydowała się chronić wróżkę, za co ta obdarzyła ją Wisiorkiem i Piórem Gwiezdnego Koloru. Kaguya wahała się czy zostać wojowniczką. W pewnej chwili Cure Star doskoczyła do niej i odepchnęła szarżujący na nią oddział Nottorei, a następnie powiedziała Madoce, aby została Precure, by mogła ochronić Fuwę. Księżyc Gimnazjum Mihoshi ostatecznie się zdecydowała i zmieniła się w Cure Selene, która pokonała wszystkich Nottorei. Po walce dziewczyny cieszyły się szczęśliwym obrotem spraw. Nagle Lala usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Okazało się, że to zespół ludzi do spraw kosmitów, któremu dowodził Fuyuki Kaguya. Jednakże w momencie próby Madoka nie zdradziła ojcu sekretu Lali, Prunce'a i Fuwy. Po słowach podziękowania dla Madoki, Hikaru wyraziła zdumienie, że ona i Elena także zostały legendarnymi wojowniczkami. Na to Amamiya zwróciła jej uwagę, by Hoshina przestała się zwracać do niej i Kaguyi formalnym zwrotem senpai i zwracała się poufale. Hikaru jednak nadal miała z tym problem w przeciwieństwie do Lali, która oznajmiła, iż poufałe zwracanie się jest bardziej efektowne. Na to Hoshina powiedziała Hagoromo, by okazywała więcej szacunku do starszych koleżanek (tym samym stworzyła się aluzja do wcześniejszej kłótni Ziemianki i Samanki o sposób zwracania się, lecz tym razem sytuacja miała zabawny charakter). Pojawienie się Nottorigi Po wydarzeniach związanych z pojawieniem się Cure Selene, Hikaru postanowiła pokazać Elenie i Madoce od środka rakietę Lali. Jednak Samanka była sfrustrowana niepowodzeniami przy naprawie pojazdu i od razu wygoniła przyjaciółki, jak tylko weszły do środka. W związku z pogłębiającą się frustracją Hagoromo, Hoshina postanowiła pomóc jej się odprężyć. Zdecydowała się zabrać koleżanki do obserwatorium pana Ryo, by zabawiły się tam cały dzień. Po dotarciu na miejsce Hiakru stwierdziła, iż to miejsce jest niesamowite i objaśniła przyjaciółkom, że tutaj uczy się o gwiazdach i kosmosie. Postanowiła pokazać Lali książki z tutejszej biblioteczki. Kiedy ładowała je na ręce przyjaciółki, pojawił się pan Ryo. Przedstawiła ma Elenę i Madokę, a następnie poprosiła go, by pokazał im pokój gwiazd. Tam wyjawiła przyjaciółkom, że przychodziła do tego obserwatorium od najmłodszych lat i właśnie tutaj zainteresowała się astronomią. Kiedy Sorami powiedział, iż ostatnio gwiazdy zaczęły gasnąć w szybkim tempie, Hagoromo zamierzała bezzwłocznie wrócić do napraw rakiety. Hoshina próbowała ją zatrzymać twierdząc, że jeden dzień przerwy jej nie zaszkodzi, jednak Samanka pozostała nieugięta. Ostatecznie Lala nie opuściła nawet obserwatorium, a to dzięki panu Ryo, który zabrał ją na pokaz do planetarium. W jego tracie Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru Lali zareagował, co oznaczało, że w pobliżu jest Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Cyjanowłosa dziewczyna pobiegła poinformować o tym przyjaciółki. Cała czwórka wybiegła na zewnątrz, gdzie ujrzały nową dwójkę dowódców Notraiderów - najwybitniejszą naukowiec Aiwarn i asystującego jej Bakenyana. Nowo odkryte Pióro Księżniczki okazała się mieć Aiwarn. Było ono poczerniałe, a to z powodu skażenia energią ciemności. Ofiarą tego Mrocznego Pióra padł pan Ryo - został zamieniony w potwora Nottorigę o kształcie ogromnego teleskopu. Kiedy Aiwarn stwierdziła, iż zniszczy to obserwatorium, Hikaru nakazała przemianę w Precure. Potęga potwora okazała się jednak być przytłaczająca dla wojowniczek. W pewnym momencie Cure Milky została poważnie poturbowana, a kompanki ją osłoniły. Wtedy Lala poprosiła przyjaciółki, aby te użyczyły jej mocy. Cure Star się uradowała słysząc to i pomogła koleżance wstać. Następnie Precure ruszyły do kontrataku. Najpierw Cure Selene odparła ataki Nottorigi, następnie Cure Soleil zniszczyła obiektyw teleskopu potwora, potem Cure Star dywersyjnie zaatakowała Aiwarn, co umożliwiło Cure Milky zajście jej od tyłu i odebranie Mrocznego Pióra. W ręku Lali stało się ono na powrót Piórem Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, którego ta użyła do wzmocnienia swojej mocy i pokonania Nottorigi. Po walce nastąpił proces przywrócenia Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Lwa do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Po powrocie na Ziemię dziewczyny wpierw sprawdziły czy z panem Ryo wszystko jest w porządku. Zostały w obserwatorium do nocy. Obserwowały właśnie niebo, gdy nagle na ułamek sekundy pojawiła się spadająca gwiazda. Hikaru próbowała wymyślić jakieś życzenie, na co Elena objaśniła jej, że już za późno. Następnie Lala poprosiła koleżanki, aby pomogły jej przy naprawie rakiety. Te się zgodziły i Hoshina wstając i unosząc rękę w triumfalnym geście oznajmiła, by one wszystkie połączyły siły przy naprawie pojazdu, a pozostałe poszły w ślad za nią. Naprawa rakiety Zebrawszy się przy rakiecie, Lala ceremonialnie pokazała koleżankom Pióro Księżniczki Lwa. Hikaru stwierdziła, by naprawiły rakietę, ruszyły w kosmos i odnalazły pozostałe Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Kiedy dziewczyny weszły do środka, by wziąć się na naprawy, Hoshina spytała jak to zrobią, a Hagoromo jej wyjaśniła, że o wszystko zadba sztuczna inteligencja. Kiedy Elena i Madoka się zdumiały, Hikaru im wyjaśniła, iż na Samanie sztuczna inteligencja może nauczyć wszystkiego, czego się zapragnie. Zanim miały się zacząć prace, sztuczna inteligencja rakiety postanowiła przeanalizować osobowość każdej z dziewczyn, by zostały one wykorzystane jak najefektywniej podczas napraw. Hoshina była zdumiona możliwościami SI i z niecierpliwością oczekiwała na rolę, jaka zostanie jej przydzielona. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, dostała sprzątanie ze względu na nieprzewidywalną osobowość. Różowowłosa dziewczyna choć nie była z tego zadowolona, postanowiła się przyłożyć do wyznaczonego jej zadania i zaczęła zamiatać teren wokół rakiety. Mijały kolejne godziny, a dziewczyny były coraz bardziej zmęczone. Po trzech godzinach, Hikaru zdołała zamieść wszystkie liście i papiery na jeden stos, ale po chwili podmuch wiatru zniweczył wszystkie jej wysiłki, co bardzo ją zdenerwowało. Hoshina znudzona usiadła na pniaku. Po chwili dostała natchnienia i postanowiła Piórem Gwiezdnego Koloru w Migoczącej Księdze narysować wygląd rakiety według swojego pomysłu. W końcu koleżanki zauważyły jak ona rysuje i poprosiły, by im to pokazała. Hikaru początkowo się wstydziła, lecz w końcu się zgodziła. Pozostali byli zachwyceni jej projektem. Następnie dziewczyny dokonały jeszcze drobnych modyfikacji w rysunku. Kiedy sztuczna inteligencja powiedziała, że te modyfikacje nie są konieczne, Hoshina odparła, iż z nimi będzie zabawniej. Ponieważ rakieta należała do Lali, ostateczna decyzja należała właśnie do niej. Hagoromo stwierdziła, że pojazd należy do całej ich czwórki i dlatego muszą uczynić rakietę swoim drugim domem. Zachwycone dziewczyny zabrały się za malowanie statku kosmicznego zgodnie z projektem Hikaru. Kiedy zaczęło padać, przyjaciółki musiały schować się w środku. Gdy Hoshina dostrzegła, że Prunce coś buduje, spytała się się go o to, ale ten kazał zaczekać, aż skończy. Nagle Lala postanowiła, by każda z nich miała na rakiecie własny pokój. Hikaru była tym bardzo zachwycona. Różowowłosa dziewczyna tak natchnęła przyjaciółki, że wydajność napraw zdecydowanie wzrosła pomimo dodatkowej pracy - nawet sztuczna inteligencja to zauważyła, która stwierdziła, iż Hoshina ma pozytywny wpływ na resztę. Prace były już niemal ukończone i dziewczyny dokonały oficjalnej ceremonii odsłonięcia nowej rakiety spod plandeki - został do zamocowania tylko jeden element. Nagle na miejscu zjawili się Nottorei pod dowództwem Tenjo, która wzgardziła ich pracą i nakazała podwładnym zniszczyć statek kosmiczny. Dziewczyny w odpowiedzi zmieniły się w Precure. W trakcie walki musiały odpierać ataki Nottorei. Sytuacja się skomplikowała, gdy Tenjo rozkazała swoim żołnierzom zaatakować w zwartym szyku wszystkimi siłami. Wojowniczki w odpowiedzi użyły swoich specjalnych ataków, a Cure Milky i Cure Star dodatkowo wzmocniły je Piórami Gwiezdnych Księżniczek - ostatni z nich należał do Hikaru, która Byczą Gwiezdną Pięścią ostatecznie pokonała Notraiderów i Tenjo musiała się wycofać. Po walce dziewczyny z zachwytem spoglądały na efekt swoich prac nad rakietą. Udały się do środka, by zobaczyć swoje pokoje - każda z nich była zachwycona swoim własnym. Potem Prunce pokazał reszcie, co stworzył - była to maszyna do produkcji pączków. Kiedy spróbował jednego z nich, uznał, że będzie musiał jeszcze trochę ulepszyć przekąski. Z tego powodu nie pozwolił Hoshinie spróbować. Następnie sztuczna inteligencja przypomniała, iż na jutro rano zaplanowany jest wylot w kosmos. Kiedy SI przypomniała Hikaru, by nie zaspała, ta zirytowana odparła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Kiedy Elena i Madoka wyraziły obawy czy zdążą przed poniedziałkiem, Hikaru powiedziała, iż wystarczy, by do tego czasu wyrobiły się z podróżą. Nazajutrz, w niedzielę rano nastał moment startu w przestrzeń kosmiczną - Hoshina wprost nie mogła się tego doczekać. W czasie samego startu, kiedy przyspieszenie wgniatało je w podłoże, Amamiya spytała co się dzieje, a Hoshina jej odparła, by poczekała na moment przejścia przez atmosferę. Po dotarciu w kosmos, Hikaru, Elena i Madoka odpięły pasy i zaczęły się cieszyć stanem nieważkości. Po chwili Hoshina poleciła Amamiyi i Kaguyi wyjrzeć przez okno za Ziemię. Kiedy z zachwytem oglądały planetę, Lala nagle włączyła sztuczną grawitację i reszta dziewczyn z hukiem upadła na podłogę. Zirytowana Hikaru nakazała Lali, by ta na przyszłość ostrzegała zawczasu. Nagle Wisiorek Eleny zareagował. Okazało się, że to sygnał Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wagi, a po chwili Fuwa dokonała kolejnego otwarcia portalu, do którego wciągnęło rakietę. Dziewczyny wyskoczyły w części kosmosu, która była kolorową mgławicą i gdzie ciała niebieskie miały niespotykane kształty. Hagoromo wyjaśniła, ze znalazły się w Galaktyce Gwieździstego Nieba. Wizyta na Kennel Według sztucznej inteligencji, przenosiny do Gwieździstego Nieba były związane z wykryciem Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wagi przez Wisiorek Eleny, który zdołał wskazać, gdzie znajdował się poszukiwany przedmiot - była to planeta w kształcie kości o nazwie Kennel. Hikaru, która miała ogromne nadzieje na poznanie różnorakich ras i światów, była rozczarowana, gdy przez lunetę zobaczyła kształt planety, na której miały wylądować. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni, Hoshina chciała zrobić pierwszy krok ludzkości na Kennel. Jednak przy wyjściu potknęła się i zamiast nogi, zostawiła odcisk swojej twarzy w glebie. Wszędzie były kościopodobne rzeczy. Rozglądając się, Hikaru zauważyła jakiś budynek. Kiedy dziewczyny przyglądały się budowli, nagle od tyłu zaszli je tubylcy i kazali powoli się odwrócić. Były to bardzo puszyste stworzenia, które przypominały nieco ziemskie psy. Hikaru była nimi zachwycona - uznała, że są uroczy. Rzuciła się, by ich wyściskać oraz zaczęła się bawić z nimi jak z psami. Potem wyjawiła im skąd przybyła, a kiedy tubylcy zaczęli się przechwalać swoim futrem, spytała ich czemu im ubliżają. W końcu do przedstawiania się. Hoshina zaczęła robić to w charakterystycznym dla siebie, pełnym zachwytu stylu, na co ci pokazali swój sposób. Okazało się, że nazywają się Neggy, Maggy i Doggy. Hikaru postanowiła powtórzyć ich pozę, ale beznadziejnie jej szło. Zamiast tego, Elena pokazała tubylcom sposób przywitania Ziemian. Kiedy Hoshina nadal stała na głowie, zaczął padać tutejszy deszcz - krople także miały kształt kości, a opad odczuwało się jak grad. Dziewczyny zostały zaprowadzone do pobliskiego budynku (różowowłosa Ziemianka poszła na rękach). Okazało się, iż budowla jest świątynią, której centralnym obiektem był pomnik przodka tubylców, na którego czubku świeciło coś, co tutejsi uważali za świętą kość - początkowo znajdował się tam ogon (również świecący), ale zniszczył się, lecz w czasie ostatniego festiwalu wraz z deszczem spadło coś, co zastąpiło zniszczony element. Hikaru ku oburzeniu Doggy'ego wdrapała się na pomnik, by przyjrzeć się tejże kości, którą okazało się być Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wagi. Elena poprosiła tubylców, by oddali tę rzecz dziewczynom, co jedynie rozwścieczyło Doggy'ego, który stanowczo oznajmił, iż go za nic nie odda. Prunce chciał, aby Amamiya po prostu zabrała to Pióro, lecz ta odmówiła tłumacząc, że nie będzie kraść tubylcom ich świętej rzeczy, która jest ich obiektem kultu. Nagle zjawił się Kappado, który także zamierzał zabrać Pióro Księżniczki Wagi. Postanowił on rozprawić się z wojowniczkami i wezwał swoich Nottorei. W odpowiedzi dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. W trakcie walki o Pióro starli się Cure Soleil i Kappado. Dzięki prośbom Prunce'a, tubylcy zdecydowali się pomóc wojowniczkom i przekazali Elenie Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wagi, którego ta użyła, by wzmocnić swoją moc i pozbyć się z Kennel Kappado oraz Nottorei. Po walce dziewczyny wyjaśniły starszemu tubylców cel swojej wyprawy. Okazało się, że ten słyszał już o Gwiezdnych Księżniczkach i pozwolił zabrać Pióro, ponieważ ogon z pomnika przodka właśnie został naprawiony. Następnie Księżniczka Wagi została przywrócona do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Po powrocie na Kennel, dziewczyny pożegnały się z tubylcami w atmosferze przyjaźni i ruszyły w drogę powrotną na Ziemię. W rakiecie Hikaru podsumowała tę wyprawę, którą uznała za bardzo udaną. Pomoc dla Madoki Dziewczyny wróciły na Ziemię, sadzając rakietę w innym miejscu niż poprzednio, ponieważ tamtą miejscówkę znali już Notraidersi. W czasie rozmowy po wylądowaniu okazało się, że Madoka nigdy jeszcze nie była w dzielnicy handlowej. Następnego dnia, podczas przerwy w szkole, Hikaru poszła zapytać Elenę o Madokę. Ta jej powiedziała, iż po zakończeniu ćwiczeń z parzenia herbaty, Kaguya dołączy do reszty w rakiecie. Zanim jednak ta zdążyła dołączyć do koleżanek, te skończyły już z naprawami statku i Amamiya od razu poszła zająć się kwiaciarnią. Gdy Kaguya już się zjawiła, Hoshina jej wyjaśniła, co się stało. W trakcie rozmowy wyszło jak bardzo Madoka jest zajęta i zapracowana, co było związane z jej przynależnością do szlacheckiej rodziny. Nazajutrz po skończeniu zajęć Hikaru zagadała Madokę, gdy ta właśnie miała wsiadać do limuzyny. Zaprosiła ją na wspólne spotkanie. Na to szofer chciał jej uświadomić, iż Kaguya ma zaraz aranżację kwiatów, ale Hoshina w ogóle go nie słuchała, tylko złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę i wzięła ze sobą. Hikaru zaciągnęła Madokę do dzielnicy handlowej. Było jej żal, że fioletowowłosa koleżanka nigdy nie zabawiła się w dzielnicy handlowej, więc postanowiła jej pokazać tę frajdę. Na miejscu czekała już na nie Lala. Cała trójka poszła na zakupy do różnych sklepów. W końcu trafiło na Star Donut, gdzie spotkały również Elenę. Cała czwórka wraz z trójką młodszego rodzeństwa Amamiya poszła nad jezioro pojeść zakupione pączki. Hikaru i Lala zajmowały się rodzeństwem Eleny, która to z kolei siedziała na uboczu wraz z Madoką. Słońce i Księżyc Gimnazjum Mihoshi rozmawiały o dotychczasowych przeżyciach, o przenikliwości Hoshiny i o sobie nawzajem, gdy nagle zareagował Wisiorek Kaguyi. Hagoromo ledwo zdążyła powiedzieć, że w pobliżu musi być Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, gdy nagle z daleko dobiegł przerażony krzyk. Dziewczyny pobiegły za sygnałem Wisiorka, gdy nagle natknęły się na Nottorigę. Okazało się, że tym razem Aiwarn na ofiarę Mrocznego Pióra wybrała Sakurako Himenojou. Cała czwórka zmieniła się w Precure. Od razu po rozpoczęciu walki, Cure Star użyła Gwiezdnego Ciosu, ale na niewiele się on zdał i po chwili potwór mocno trafił Hikaru, posyłając ją w ziemię. Po chwili Cure Milky i Cure Soleil wspólnymi siłami zmusiły Nottorigę do ugięcia się, a Cure Selene odparła jego kontratak. Wtedy Cure Star zaczęła skakać po gwiazdach tuż przed twarzą potwora, by odwrócić uwagę jego oraz Aiwarn. Dało to Madoce okazję do ataku i ta wytrąciła Mroczne Pióro w ręki Aiwarn, używając Strzały Selene. Kaguya uczyniła je na powrót Piórem Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, którym posłużyła się do pokonania Nottorigi. Po walce nastąpił proces przywrócenia do Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Koziorożca do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Kiedy dziewczyny już wróciły na Ziemię, Madoka miała właśnie wracać do swoich zajęć. Kaguya była bardzo wdzięczna przyjaciółkom za ogrom frajdy, jaki jej sprawiły dzisiejszego dnia. Następnie ustaliły, by Madoka zwracała się do koleżanek poufale i na zakończenie cała czwórka wykonała gest solidarności. Wizyta na Misiafal Po odnalezieniu Księżniczki Koziorożca, Hikaru pomagała panu Ryo w porządkach. W pewnej chwili znalazła pierwszą książkę o konstelacjach, jaką w życiu przeczytała. Nagły napływ nostalgii spowodował, że spytała pana Sorami jaka jest jego ulubiona konstelacja. Ten po chwili namysłu powiedział jej, iż jest to Południowy Krzyż. Poznawszy co nieco jego historycznego zastosowania, Hoshina zamarzyła sobie, że chciałaby osobiście zwiedzić gwiazdy tworzące tę konstelację. Spotkawszy się z przyjaciółkami przy rakiecie, oznajmiła im, by poleciały zobaczyć gwiazdozbiór Południowego Krzyża. Reszta miała jednak co do tego zastrzeżenia, co zrozpaczyło Hikaru, która ostatecznie powołując się na misję Precure, przekonała pozostałych do kolejnego odlotu w kosmos. Opuściwszy atmosferę, postanowiła poszukać przez okno wymarzonej konstelacji. Jednak w przestrzeni kosmicznej było widać znacznie więcej gwiazd niż na powierzchni Ziemi i różowowłosa dziewczyna nie mogła znaleźć Południowego Krzyża. Nagle jej Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru zareagował, a po chwili Fuwa otworzyła portal, który przeniósł ich statek kosmiczny do Galaktyki Gwieździstego Nieba. Sygnał dobiegał z planety Misiafal. Po wylądowaniu i otwarciu wrót, oczom dziewczyn ukazał się jeden z tubylczych Misiofali o imieniu Kumu. Jego widok rozczarował Hikaru, ponieważ ta usłyszawszy nazwę tutejszej rasy wyobraziła ich sobie jako żywe, pluszowe misie, a okazały się być zdecydowanie mniej urocze. Hoshina poznała Kumu i sama mu się przedstawiła. Tubylec postanowił być przewodnikiem przybyszy. Dziewczyny miały problem z chodzeniem, ponieważ tutejsza grawitacja była dwa razy większa niż ziemska. Już po odejściu kilku kroków zmęczyły się i postanowiły zrobić sobie piknik dla odpoczynku. Kiedy ruszyły dalej, Hikaru dowiedziała się od Lali, iż na Ziemi żyją stworzenia podobne wytrzymałością do Misiofali, które zwały się niedźwiedziami wodnymi. Nagle przyszła śnieżna zamieć, a tuż po niej nastąpił niewyobrażalny upał. W pewnej chwili Wisiorek Hoshiny wskazał lokalizację Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki na najbliższym wzgórzu. Za jego szczytem dziewczynom ukazało się morze swobodnie leżących kryształów. Hikaru była tym zachwycona. Nagle zjawili się Kappado, Tenjo, Aiwarn i Bakenyan. Dziewczyny w odpowiedzi natychmiast zmieniły się w Precure. W formie wojowniczek, dwukrotna grawitacja już im nie przeszkadzała. Wpierw do ataku ruszyli Nottorei przyzwani przez Tenjo, lecz po chwili do ataku ruszył także Kappado, który okazał się być zdecydowanie silniejszy niż zwykle. Była to zasługa Darknesta (władcy Notraiderów), który zawczasu użyczył swojej mocy Kappado, Tenjo i Aiwarn. Usłyszawszy, iż Kappado nic nie obchodzi los planety Misiafal, Cure Star się zdenerwowała i ruszyła na niego mówiąc mu, iż każdy świat ma swój urok i to właśnie surowe środowisko nadaje piękna tej planecie. Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki zostało odnalezione przez Aiwarn, która od razu zmieniła je w Mroczne Pióro. Chciała zmienić Kumu w Nottorigę, lecz powstrzymał ją Bekenyan, który uznał, że wzmocnieni mocą Darknesta Kappado i Tenjo sami sobie poradzą. Po chwili Tenjo nakazała Nottorei ruszyć do ataku (którym to także użyczyła energii swojego władcy). Cure Star w odpowiedzi chciała użyć Byczej Gwiezdnej Pięści, ale ledwo co zaczęła i Kappado zabrał jej Pióro Księżniczki Byka. Następnie Nottorei zaatakowali laserowymi pistoletami, a po chwili Kappado użył potężnego ataku, którym powalił wszystkie Precure. Pokonane wojowniczki wróciły do zwykłych form. Dziewczyny były w tym momencie zdane na łaskę dowódców Notraiderów, na co zdenerwowana Fuwa wyszła z ukrycia, by powiedzieć im, iż tak się nie robi. Lala wykorzystała tę chwilę, by wezwać rakietę i dziewczyny oraz maskotki odlecieli z Misiafal, musząc tym razem uznać swoją porażkę. Zasmucone porażką wróciły na Ziemię - Hikaru uroniła nawet łzy z tego powodu. Pierwszy Strzał Południowego Krzyża W wyniku twardego lądowania, rakieta doznała poważnych uszkodzeń. Hikaru była podłamana faktem, że cała praca nad jej naprawieniem poszła na marne. Jednak działała na tyle, by Lala mogła uruchomić tryb przeniesienia - skurczyła się wtedy do małej kulki. Dziewczyny następnie zaczęły uciekać za wyjątkiem Hoshiny, która nadal miała głowę zaprzątniętą porażką na Misiafal. Wtedy Kaguya złapała ją za rękę i zaciągnęła do ucieczki. Przyjaciółki ukryły się wśród drzew, gdy zjawiła się ekipa dowodzona przez Fuyukiego Kaguyę. Korzystając z okazji, pobiegły do obserwatorium pana Ryo. Choć było już zamknięte, dostały się do środka. Niemal od razu zjawił się osobiście Sorami, który zobaczył Prunce'a i Fuwę, a po chwili dało się słyszeć dobijanie do drzwi. Był to ojciec Madoki, który po krótkiej rozmowie z Ryoutaru zmierzał do pomieszczenia, gdzie ukryły się dziewczyny, gdy nagle zjawił się jego podwładny z informacją o tajemniczym świetle w lesie. Kiedy Fuyuki już poszedł, pan Ryo poznał prawdę na temat Lali, Prunce'a i Fuwy. Kiedy Hikaru mu powiedziała, że nie będą mogli zostać na Ziemi, jeśli tajemnica się wyda, ten obiecał dochować sekretu. Nieco później Hoshina siedziała samotnie w planetarium, kiedy przyszedł pan Sorami, który od razu domyślił się, iż coś trapi różowowłosą dziewczynę. Ta opowiedziała mu jak chciała wraz z koleżankami udać się do układów, których gwiazdy tworzyły konstelację Południowego Krzyża. Na to pan Ryo powiedział jej, że ten gwiazdozbiór nie tylko służył do nawigacji w starożytności, ale także kieruje ludźmi i inspiruje wyobraźnię, więc idealnie pasuje do Hikaru. Kiedy ta czekała na herbatę, nagle jej Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru zareagował, więc natychmiast wybiegła szukać Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Byka. Ze wzgórza ujrzała wybuchy w lesie i wtedy zjawiły się jej koleżanki. Czwórka przyjaciółek udała się na miejsce zamieszania, gdzie ujrzały Nottorigę, ale tym razem nietypową - Aiwarn w potwora tym razem zamieniła siebie, Kappado i Tenjo. Dziewczyny bezzwłocznie zmieniły się w Precure. Nottoriga złożony z trzech dowódców Notraiderów okazał niezwykle wymagającym przeciwnikiem - nawet specjalne ataki wzmocnione mocą Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek nie dawały rady i to użyte razem. W pewnej chwili wrogowie oznajmili wojowniczkom, że nad Ziemią także zamierzają przejąć władzę. Wtedy Cure Star natarła na Nottorigę. Zdenerwowana tym, iż w ogóle nie obchodzi ich los Ziemian, użyła Gwiezdnego Ciosu, który z łatwością został odparty i Hikaru została złapana w dłoń potwora. Usłyszawszy od Tenjo, że niczego nie rozumie, została ciśnięta o ziemię. Następnie dowódcy Notraiderów kontynuowali swój wywód o tym, co sprawiło, iż stali się tym, czym są. Kiedy to się działo, Cure Star miała wizję, w której znajdowała się w kosmosie wraz z Nottorigą. Dowiedziała się, że uciekli oni na krawędź wszechświata i musieli żyć w najmroczniejszych i najzimniejszych zakątkach kosmosu. Największy cios dla Hikaru przyszedł po słowach Aiwarn, która oznajmiła jej, iż Ziemiance brak wyobraźni i wiedzy o prawdzie. Hoshina się podłamała, na co Hagoromo przypomniała, czego Hikaru zdołała dotąd dokonać dzięki mocy swojej wyobraźni. Wszystkie kompanki wstawiły się za Cure Star mówiąc jak to jej wyobraźnia połączyła je wszystkie i uczyniła Precure. Słysząc to, Hoshina przypomniała sobie słowa pana Ryo mówiące, że konstelacja Południowego Krzyża ma moc kierowania ludźmi i inspirowania ich wyobraźni. Hikaru się wzruszyła i podziękowała koleżankom za słowa otuchy, a następnie przypominając dlaczego kocha kosmos stwierdziła, iż może go nie rozumieć, ale nie zmienia to jej miłości do kosmosu. Wtedy Cure Star zabłysła jasnym, żółtym światłem w postaci energetycznego słupa przebijającego chmury. Na to Kappado zirytowany jej sentymentalizmem próbował zgnieść ją pięścią Nottorigi, ale Precure się temu oparły. Hikaru oznajmiła wrogom, że nie pozwoli im zabrać tego, co ona kocha. Wtedy także jej kompanki rozbłysły żółtą aurą i wszystkie razem odepchnęły potwora. Następnie wojowniczki połączyły swoje moce i wyczarowały Migoczące Pałeczki, które umożliwiły im wykonanie potężnego ataku: Strzału Południowego Krzyża, którym pokonały Nottorigę. Po walce Cure Star odnalazła Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Byka przemienione w Mroczne Pióro, które oczyściła z ciemności. Przy nieprzytomnej Aiwarn leżało jeszcze jedno Mroczne Pióro. Kiedy Prunce ją o tym poinformował, Hikaru natychmiast chciała je zabrać, lecz przeszkodził jej w tym Bakenyan, który zabrał pokonanych kompanów z Ziemi. Spotkanie z ulubionym reżyserem Wróciwszy do normalnych postaci, dziewczyny zostały zauważone przez Fuyukiego Kaguyę, który zapytał je, co tu porabiają. Nagle na miejscu zjawił się P. P. Abraham - ulubiony reżyser Hikaru, który nakręcił wszystkie uwielbiane przez nią filmy. Nastolatka była zachwycona widząc swojego idola i to na żywo, tuż przed sobą. Abraham wybawił dziewczyny z kłopotów ze strony ojca Madoki, mówiąc, iż wszystkie dziwne wydarzenia jakie Fuyuki ujrzał, były częścią zdjęć filmowych. Pan Kaguya nawet zadzwonił do premiera Japonii, który dał pozwolenie Abrahamowi na kręcenie filmu. Po wszystkim reżyser miał pretensje do Hoshiny, gdyż to głównie ona w przypływie swojego entuzjazmu powiedziała o kręceniu filmu i nawet rzekła, że ona i jej koleżanki są aktorkami - Abraham chciał tylko spławić pana Kaguyę, a teraz naprawdę musiał nakręcić film, co było dla niego kłopotliwe. Następnego dnia dziewczyny spotkały się z reżyserem w rakiecie. Tam okazało się, że jego ludzkie ciało to tylko robotyczne przebranie, a w środku tak naprawdę siedział Miniturianin, który okazał się być agentem Unii Kosmicznej mającym obserwować układ Słoneczny. Jego prawdziwym celem przybycia tutaj była chęć ukarania Lali, Prunce'a i Fuwy za to, iż dali się odkryć Ziemianom. Chciał ich zesłać z powrotem na ojczyste planety, lecz pozostałe dziewczyny się wstawiły za przyjaciółmi, a Hikaru nawet zapytała go czym sam nie naruszył prawa kosmicznego pokazując swoją postać. Wtedy Abraham schował się z powrotem w ludzkim przebraniu, ale i tak nadal chciał wydalić przybyszów z Ziemi. Hoshina zdołała jednak zawrzeć z nim umowę - jeśli one pomogą mu zrobić świetny film, to ten przymknie oko na pobyt Hagoromo i maskotek na błękitnej planecie. Abraham się zgodził, a przyjaciółki postanowiły dać z siebie wszystko na planie. Abraham wpadł na pomysł nakręcenia filmu o kosmicznych ninja - Hikaru przypadła rola Kunoichi Hoshikage. Kiedy nastał czas zdjęć, pierwszą sceną było spotkanie Kunoichi z Niebiańską Dziewicą Hagoromo (graną przez Lalę). Scena jednak nie wypadła po myśli reżysera - miał do nich pretensje za używanie swoich tików słownych. Następnie była scena ochrony Księżycowej Księżniczki (granej przez Madokę) przed wrogim yokai - to także nie wyszło, ponieważ Kaguya powiedziała wszystkie kwestie zamiast tylko swoich. Po tym nastała scena, w której przybywa Słoneczny Książę (grała go Elena) i wszyscy razem pokonują yokai. W trakcie kręcenia Hikaru widząc wojownicze popisy Eleny także chciała się wykazać, więc rzuciła shurikenem, który poleciał w czapkę Abrahama i ten się zezłościł na Hoshinę. Dał dziewczynom ostatnią szansę. Potem nastała przerwa na lunch. Wtedy to Hikaru z obawy przed wydaleniem Lali postanowiła, by tym razem zagrały bezbłędnie w scenach. Nastał moment kulminacyjnej sceny, w trakcie której Niebiańska Dziewica miała wrócić w kosmos. W trakcie kręcenia dziewczyny tak wczuły się w rolę, jakby naprawdę miały się pożegnać z Lalą, a najbardziej Hoshina, która w kluczowym momencie nie była w stanie powiedzieć kwestii Żegnaj, ponieważ nie była w stanie pogodzić się z myślą, że może już nie zobaczyć Lali. Przez to odegrała tę scenę po swojemu - oznajmiła w niej Samance, iż nie chce się z nią rozstawać, lecz przeżywać dalsze przygody. Na to Hagoromo odparła, że także chce zostać z przyjaciółkami. Emocje tak się wtedy udzieliły, że nawet Miniturianin w ciele Abrahama się wzruszył. Nagle Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru Hikaru zareagował i dziewczyny poszły to sprawdzić. Zastali tam Aiwarn i Bakenyana stojących na drzewie. Główna naukowiec Notraiderów użyła Mrocznego Pióra do zmienienia Abrahama w Nottorigę. Potwór był silniejszy niż normalnie, ponieważ Mroczne Pióro została wzmocnione mocą Darknesta. Dziewczyny w odpowiedzi zmieniły się w Precure. Jednak potwór posiadający moc władcy Notraiderów okazał się nadspodziewanie silny i wszystkie wojowniczki zostały szybko unieruchomione, a Aiwarn powiedziała, że kręcenie filmu było bez sensu. Na to Prunce powiedział Precure, iż scena z rozstaniem była wybitna i dotknęła serc wszystkich. Jego przemowa zmotywowała Cure Star do dalszej walki i ta oznajmiła kompankom, aby pokazały genialne zakończenie. Dziewczyny się uwolniły i razem wyrzuciły Nottorigę w powietrze tak jakby był to rzut młotem, a po chwili wykonały Strzał Południowego Krzyża, który zniszczył potwora. Po walce, dziewczyny i Abraham przeglądali nakręcone zdjęcia w rakiecie i Hikaru przeprosiła reżysera za zrujnowanie filmu. Ten jednak zaprogramował kapsułę repatriacyjną, by wróciła z powrotem w kosmos. Wyjaśnił, że ich przyjaźń jest jaśniejsza niż gwiazdy i pokazały to w filmie. Podziękował im za emocjonalny występ i oznajmił, iż powstanie druga część. Pozwolił tym samym zostać Lali na Ziemi, ale postanowił, aby ta miała tutejsze nazwisko, by mogła się wtopić w Ziemian. Hikaru wpadła na pomysł, by Samanka przyjęła nazwisko Hagoromo - takie samo, jak Niebiańskiej Dziewicy granej przez nią w filmie. Lala uczennicą W związku z przyzwoleniem na pobyt Lali na Ziemi, Hikaru zapytała ją co ta chciałaby w takim razie robić na tej planecie. Hagoromo zażyczyła sobie pójść do szkoły. P. P. Abraham pomógł ją zapisać do Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Kiedy miał nastąpić pierwszy dzień Samanki w szkole, Hoshina przyszła do rakiety jej o tym przypomnieć. Była zachwycona widząc przyjaciółkę w mundurku. Kiedy Fuwa schowała się w Migoczącej Księdze, obie poszły do Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Rolą Hikaru było wdrożenie Lali w środowisko uczniów. W klasie Lala postanowiła usiąść obok niej, na co Hoshina próbowała jej powiedzieć, iż to miejsce Tatsunoriego Karube - i wtedy spóźnialski uczeń osobiście się zjawił. Hikaru wyjaśniła Lali, że miejsca nie można sobie ot tak wybrać i poinformowała ją, iż Tatsunori nazywany jest Szybkostopy ze względu na jego podejście do życia. Na przerwie Hoshina próbowała zwieść przyjaciół z klasy, że wymawiane przez Hagoromo Lun jest lokalną gwarą jej rodzinnych stron. Na zajęciach w laboratorium wyszło, iż Lala nie potrafi liczyć podwójnych cyfr, a podczas następnej przerwy zwierzyła się ona Hikaru, że na Samanie Sztuczna Inteligencja przekazuje wszystko, co chce się wiedzieć i dlatego nie potrafi ona takich oczywistych dla Ziemian rzeczy. Nagle z Migoczącej Księgi odezwała się głodna Fuwa. Pobiegły w osobne miejsce, ale przyłapała je Sakurako Himenojou pokazując tabliczkę z informacją o zakazie biegania po korytarzach. Wtedy wyszła, iż Hagoromo nie potrafi także czytać. Hoshina wyciągnęła ją z tarapatów czytając informację za nią. Hikaru wyczarowała dla Fuwy hamburgera z Migoczącej Księgi, a Lala zwierzyła się, że jest przygnębiona tym, iż nie rozumie szkoły. Podczas polekcyjnego sprzątania szkoły Hagoromo po raz kolejny wykazała się takim niezrozumieniem i po tym jak Karube nazwał ją dziwną, ta uciekła do rakiety, gdzie się zatrzasnęła nie chcąc nikogo widzieć. Jednakże następnego dnia Samanka poszła do szkoły ja gdyby nigdy nic, ale Hikaru, Elenę i Madokę zdziwiło to, że Lala nie mówiła już Lun. Była to zasługa instrukcji od sztucznej inteligencji, którą Hagoromo wzięła ze sobą, by uniknąć kolejnych wpadek. Tego dnia Lala zachowywała się już poprawnie, lecz Hikaru to martwiło, gdyż według niej, jej przyjaciółka nie była sobą. Różowowłosa dziewczyna była pogrążona w tych myślach przez cały dzień - nawet Fuwa powiedziała, iż Lala dziwnie się zachowuje jak na siebie. W związku z tym Hoshina postanowiła, iż wspólnie z przyjaciółkami same nauczą Hagoromo jak wygląda życie w szkole, aby nie musiała przestawać być sobą. Postanowiła, że w niedzielę spotkają się we czwórkę w szkole i w tym celu zadzwoniła do Amamiyi. Nazajutrz po przybyciu do szkoły Hikaru wyraziła przyjaciółce swoje zmartwienia, a po przyjściu do klasy zapytała Lalę czemu ta właściwie postanowiła zostać uczennicą. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, iż Hagoromo chciała poznać nieco ziemskiej kultury i dobrze się bawić z przyjaciółkami. Hoshina powiedziała, że nie mogła doczekać się przedstawienia Samanki pozostałym i przeżywania z nią wspólnych przygód. Pokazała Lali tablicę, gdzie były napisane ich imiona oraz nazwa obecnego dnia tygodnia. Hikaru powiedziała jej, że wspólnie z Eleną i Madoką uznały, iż będzie łatwiej jeśli wspólnie wykonają obowiązki pierwszoklasistek. Kiedy Samanka zdołała poprawnie przeczytać swoje imię i nazwisko, pozostałe dziewczyny były z tego bardzo zadowolone. Nagle za oknem pojawił się Kappado i dziewczyny pobiegły na zewnątrz, by się z nim zmierzyć. Zmieniły się w Precure i zaczęła się walka. Kiedy wojowniczki tak walczyły z Nottorei, nagle na polu walki zjawił się Tatsunori Karube. Kappado odebrał mu wyobraźnię używając do tego swojej broni, która była wzmocniona mocą Darknesta. Tym samym ten oręż zyskał nowe możliwości. Uradowany tym Kappado zaczął niszczyć boisko szkolne używając broni jak latającego snowboardu. W obronie przybytku stanęła Cure Milky, a Cure Soleil i Cure Selene go zaatakowały, lecz dowódca Notraiderów je odparł używając swojej broni jako osłony, przez którą nie przebiły się ani Słoneczny Strzał ani Strzała Selene. Wtedy Cure Star utworzyła ze swojej energii gwiazdę, od której Cure Milky się wzbiła i rozbiła tarczę Kappado Lwim Mlecznym Wstrząsem. Wtedy Precure postanowiły zadać ostateczny cios - przywołały Migoczące Pałeczki i wykonały Strzał Południowego Krzyża, który unieszkodliwił broń Kappado, a on sam uciekł. Po zakończeniu walki dziewczyny chciały sprawdzić czy z Karube wszystko w porządku. Kiedy ten się ocknął, był zadowolony, że Hagoromo znów jest sobą. Hoshina go spytała co tutaj robi. Okazało się, iż chłopak zapomniał, że jest weekend. Kiedy nastał poniedziałek, okazało się, iż Lala zyskała wśród uczniów ksywkę Lun. Zarówno ona jak i Hikaru były z tego zadowolone. Problem z Toumą Hikaru, Lala i Madoka wybrały się na kolejne zakupy do dzielnicy handlowej. Zakupiwszy sobie pączki ze Star Donut postanowiły zaprosić Elenę do rakiety na poczęstunek i herbatę. Poszły do Sonrisy, by powiedzieć o tym przyjaciółce. Wtedy też zjawił się ojciec Eleny, który właśnie wracał z dostawy. Z auta wybiegło rodzeństwo Amamiya oraz Carlos grający na gitarze, który przytulił przyjaciółki najstarszej córki. Elena go przedstawiła, a dziewczyny odpowiedziały tym samym. Kiedy jej rodzeństwo się przywitało słowem Hola, Hoshina zapytała co ono oznacza. Dowiedziała się, że Cześć. Po chwili zjawiła się również Kaede Amamiya - żona Carlosa oraz matka Eleny i jej rodzeństwa. Hikaru była zachwycona widząc jak każdy z rodziny Amamiya promieniuje uśmiechem. Następnie Kaede przytuliła ją, Lalę i Madokę. Wszystkie trzy została zaproszone do domu. Rozsiadły się one wygodnie na kanapie, gdzie mogły obserwować tradycyjne w rodzinie Amamiya tańce będące wyrazem radości. Poznały też historię związku Carlosa i Kaede. Okazało się, że drugi najstarszy z rodzeństwa - Touma - nie podziela entuzjazmu reszty rodziny i poszedł sobie. Carlos zaprosił przyjaciółki Eleny na imprezę w najbliższy weekend. Podczas opuszczania dzielnicy handlowej Hikaru raz jeszcze zachwyciła się uśmiechami rodziny Amamiya, ale Elena i Madoka były zaniepokojone ponurym nastrojem Toumy. Kiedy nastał czas przyjęcia, Hoshina postanowiła, by przyszły na nie w przebraniu, aby było weselej i by pocieszyć Toumę. Hikaru miała maskę szarego kosmity z wielkimi oczami i czułkami. Nagle z domu Eleny dało się usłyszeć głos Toumy - chłopak był niezadowolony tym, że jego rodzina wyrażała swoją radość poprzez imprezy i ciągłe tańce rodziców (wstydził się tego po tym jak kolega mu powiedział, iż jego rodzina jest dziwna). Wyraził rodzicom swoje pretensje i zrozpaczony wybiegł z domu, co widziały Hikaru, Lala i Madoka. Różowowłosa dziewczyna postanowiła, by go poszukały. Odnalazła go Hagoromo, która odbyła z młodszym bratem Eleny rozmowę na temat różnorodności i wyjątkowości każdego człowieka pouczając go, że to nie jest dziwne. Przypadkowo natknęli się na nich Nottorei pod dowództwem Tenjo, która postanowiła wypróbować nową moc swojego wachlarza po tym jak Darknest go wzmocnił swoją mocą - zmieniła Toumę w gigantycznego Nottorei. Na to przybiegły pozostałe dziewczyny. Cała czwórka zmieniła się w Precure. Po przemianie okazało się, że Tenjo ma Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Skorpiona. Wojowniczki musiały podjąć walkę z Toumą zmienionym w wielkiego Nottorei, który ze swojego lizaka potrafił tworzyć różne bronie ręczne. Bardzo zawzięcie on atakował i Precure ledwie nadążały z unikami. W pewnej chwili Cure Soleil postanowiła przemówić do uwięzionego w potworze brata. Oznajmiła mu, że rozumie jego punkt widzenia, ale uwielbia ona uśmiechy charakteryzujące jej rodzinę i powiedziała, iż kocha ich wszystkich. Dzięki temu wielki Nottorei na chwilę znieruchomiał, ale Tenjo wzmocniła więź i potwór już zaczynał ponownie atakować Cure Soleil. Wtedy Cure Star wkroczyła do akcji powalając giganta ciosem. Dzięki temu Tenjo upuściła Pióro Księżniczki Skorpiona, które przejęła Elena. Użyła ona Skorpioniego Słonecznego Strzału, którym zniszczyła broń wielkiego Nottorei. Wtedy na sygnał Hikaru, wszystkie wojowniczki weszły w tryb Migoczących Precure i wykończyły potwora Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce nastąpiło przywrócenie Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Skorpiona do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, a po powrocie na Ziemię dziewczyny zajęły się Toumą. Chłopak zrozumiał swoją rodzinę i przeprosił bliskich, a potem zaczęła się impreza, na której wszyscy się świetnie bawili. Kiedy Touma powiedział, że też kocha swoją rodzinę, Elena go przytuliła, a reszta rodzeństwa i dziewczyny zaczęli się śmiać. Wyprawa na Zenny Kiedy dziewczyny złapały sygnał kolejnego Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, poleciały w kosmos, by je znaleźć. Trop wiódł na Zenny, więc właśnie tam trafiły. Cała ta planeta wyglądała jak tętniące życiem miasto, co wprawiło Hikaru w zachwyt. Lala tego nie podzielała, podobnie jak Prunce, który ostrzegł różowowłosą dziewczynę, że Zenny jest strefą bezprawia, gdzie królują pieniądze. Nagle za szybą pojawił się hologram dziewczyny z jasnofioletowymi włosami i piosenka wpadająca w ucho. Podczas przechadzki po powierzchni planety, Hoshina dowiedziała się, iż ta piosenkarka to Mao, która jest największą idolką w całym kosmosie. Nagle Wisiorek Madoki wskazał położenie Pióra w sali aukcyjnej. Hikaru bezzwłocznie zamierzała tam wejść, ale ochrona ją wykopała. Jeden z ochroniarzy wytłumaczył jej, że to dlatego, iż wydaje się ona podejrzana. Wtem obok dziewczyn zaparkowała bardzo długa limuzyna, z której wysiadł Drams Dragon - potomek najbogatszego rodu w Galaktyce Gwieździstego Nieba. Po chwili Hoshina dowiedziała się o istnieniu Blue Cat - kosmicznej złodziejki, która zawsze z powodzeniem ukradła wszystko, co zechciała, ale różowowłosą dziewczynę i to zachwyciło. Nagle z limuzyny wysiadła Mao we własnej osobie, którą Drams wynajął do uatrakcyjnienia aukcji. Dowiedziawszy się, że Prunce jest jej oddanym fanem, piosenkarka namówiła Dragona, by pozwolił dziewczynom wejść na aukcję. Mao użyczyła całej czwórce swoich wieczorowych sukni i pozwoliła się im przebrać w swoim pokoju. Przyjaciółki zajęły lewitującą lożę otoczoną szklaną kopułą, tak jak pozostali uczestnicy aukcji. Zaczęło się od występu Nao, której piosenka zrobiła na wszystkich wrażenie, wliczając w to Hikaru. Potem miała miejsce właściwa aukcja, w której uczestnicy mieli się licytować o kosztowności z przeróżnych planet. Walutą były tu shieny, które według Lali miały taką samą wartość jak ziemskie yeny. Drams wykupywał każdy kolejno wystawiony przedmiot. Jednakże ostatnia licytacja miała być o Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Kiedy prowadzący aukcję powiedział, iż zebranie wszystkich Piór umożliwi spełnienie dowolnego życzenia, Hoshina spytała czy to prawda, co Prunce wyjaśnił jej, że to tylko bezpodstawna plotka. Choć Dragon zrezygnował z targowania się, to dziewczyny i tak nie miały szans w starciu z ogromnymi majątkami innych zgromadzonych. Jednak Madoka, która miała już do czynienia z aukcjami, wpadła na pomysł, by targować się przy pomocy pączków z maszyny Prunce'a, która wychwalając tę przekąskę próbowała pokazać innym, że jej wartość jest ponad kulturą i przestrzenią. Pączka na spróbowanie wzięła znana krytyk kuchni kosmicznej, Tong Ether. Była ona pod takim wrażeniem smaku, iż jednego pączka wyceniła na równowartość miliarda shienów. Tym samym dziewczyny zyskały mega mocną kartę atutową w licytacji. Jednak Drams niespodziewanie zmienił zdanie i wrócił do targowania się. Nie zamierzał łatwo odpuścić, ale w końcu skapitulował, gdy Kaguya podbiła stawkę do 7 000 000 000 shienów (dziewczyny miały szczęście, bowiem jednocześnie skończyły im się pączki). Po tym jak ogłoszono sprzedanie Pióra Księżniczki Madoce, pojawiły się fajerwerki, które oślepiły wszystkich. Ten moment wykorzystała Blue Cat, która ukradła Pióro. W pościgu za złodziejką, dziewczyny trafiły na dach budynku, gdzie zastały Mao, od której Wisiorek Kaguyi wyczuł Pióro. Okazało się, że Mao i Blue Cat to ta sama osoba. Tuż potem zjawiła się także Aiwarn na Nottoridze, w którą został zmieniony Drams. Blue Cat pozwoliła dziewczynom działać i jak się okazało, wiedziała, iż są one Precure - właśnie dlatego pozwoliła im wejść na aukcję, aby zrobiło się zamieszanie i tym samym mogła ukraść Pióro. Przyjaciółki zmieniły się w wojowniczki i zaczęły walkę z potworem. W pewnej chwili Cure Selene oddzieliła się od reszty, by odebrać Pióro Blue Cat. Nottoriga okazała się być bardzo silna i złodziejka oddała Madoce Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Strzelca i ta Strzelcową Strzałą Selene oszołomiła potwora, a to dało Precure okazję do wykończenia go Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce nastąpiło przywrócenie Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Strzelca do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Odlatując z Zenny, Hikaru zastanawiała się skąd Blue Cat wiedziała, że są one Precure. Turniej łuczniczy Zbliżał się finał Krajowego Turnieju Łuczniczego, w którym Madoka miała być jedną z faworytek. W rozmowie o tych zawodach, Hikaru zapewniła ją, że wraz z przyjaciółkami przyjdzie dopingować Kaguyę. Nadszedł w końcu dzień wyczekiwanych finałów. Madoka bez problemów przeszła rundę eliminacyjną, ale uwagę zwróciła debiutantka Yumika Nasu, która dawała sobie radę równie dobrze. Hoshina jednak niezachwianie wierzyła w zwycięstwo koleżanki. W pewnej chwili ją, Elenę i Lalę dostrzegła matka Madoki, która doceniła oddanie przyjaciółek swojej córki. Hikaru na to zauważyła, iż brakuje ojca Madoki. Nastała runda finałowa, w trakcie której Kaguya i Nasu trafiły wszystkie strzały w tarczę i to właśnie one miały się ze sobą zmierzyć w wielkim finale. Przed tą rundą miała się odbyć przerwa. Dziewczyny wyszły na zewnątrz. Tam Hoshina stwierdziła, że chciałaby w jakiś sposób pomóc fioletowowłosej koleżance. Na to Fuwa wyczarowała Kreator Kapsułek Szczęścia, który służył do tworzenia amuletów szczęścia. Hikaru była tym zachwycona. Wzięła kilka kapsułek, zażyczyła sobie, by Madoka wygrała turniej i wrzuciła kapsułki do Kreatora. Po niej zrobiły to także Lala i Elena, a następnie dziewczyny razem nacisnęły przycisk i urządzenie wydało im gotowe amulety szczęścia. Hoshina postanowiła zaprosić Kaguyę na lunch, by tam jej przekazać amulety. Dziewczyny przystąpiły do konsumpcji przyrządzonego przez Amamiyę jedzenia. W pewnej chwili Hikaru dała Madoce jej amulet, a następnie wraz z Lalą i Eleną pokazały swoje własne - miało to symbolizować łączącą całą czwórkę więź przyjaźni. Konsumpcja trwała dalej, gdy niespodziewanie Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru Hoshiny zareagował. Dziewczyny pobiegły we wskazanym kierunku i ujrzały Nottorigę, w którą jak się okazało, została zamieniona Yumika. W odpowiedzi cała czwórka zmieniła się w legendarne wojowniczki. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu walki, Cure Star została powalona ciosem na ziemię i mogła zostać trafiona strzałą z mrocznej energii wystrzeloną przez Nottorigę, ale Cure Selene skontrowała ten atak Strzałą Selene. Następnie Madoka użyła Strzelcowej Strzały Selene, którą wytrąciła łuk z rąk potwora, a to dało wszystkim Precure okazję do wykończenia Nottorigi Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po powrocie do hali łuczniczej, Hikaru z zadowoleniem dostrzegła, że Fuyuki Kaguya przyszedł na zawody. Zaczęła się decydująca runda. Obie zawodniczki szły łeb w łeb trafiając za każdym razem w tarczę. W końcu jednak Yumika spudłowała. Madoka nie zmarnowała okazji i trafiła w tarczę oraz wygrała finał Krajowego Turnieju Łuczniczego Dziewczyn. Szczęśliwa Hoshina machała Kaguyi z trybun, a potem obserwowała ceremonię wręczenia nagród. Powrót na Zenny Po wydarzeniach z turniejem łuczniczym, dziewczyny musiały wrócić na Zenny, ponieważ Wisiorek Eleny wykrył stamtąd sygnał Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Panny. Hikaru osobiście była zachwycona powrotem na tą planetę. Sygnał zaprowadził całą czwórkę do pewnej ogromnej willi. Tam ku swojemu zaskoczeniu spotkały Blue Cat. Dowiedziały się od niej, że jest to dom Dramsa Dragona, w którym przechowuje on wszystkie nabyte skarby, wliczając w to Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Kosmiczna złodziejka zaproponowała, by połączyły siły i wspólnie włamały się do rezydencji. Jednak Amamiya zaproponowała, aby najpierw spróbowały negocjacji z Dragonem, a Hoshina się z nią zgodziła. Zanim jednak do nich doszło, Drams przez głośniki zakomunikował im, iż niczego nie zamierza oddać i zmusił je, by zagrały w jego grę, w której stawką byłoby Pióro Księżniczki. Po chwili pod dziewczynami otworzyła się zapadnia i cała piątka spadła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, gdzie strzelało laserami. Przebrnięcie do wyjścia stanowiło pierwszą przeszkodę. Problem polegał na tym, iż czujnik ruchu znajdował się bardzo nisko i lasery zaczęłyby strzelać gdy tylko któraś podniosłaby głowę. Udało się jednak zniszczyć emiter lasera na suficie dzięki sprawności fizycznej Eleny i planowi Blue Cat. Dziewczyny wydostały się z pomieszczenia i kontynuowały poszukiwania. Kiedy przemierzały tak korytarze, Hikaru spytała kosmiczną złodziejkę skąd ta posiada o nich aż tyle informacji. Ta jednak zamiast odpowiadać wprost, udzielała zbywających odpowiedzi. U końca korytarza dziewczyny natknęły się na Korpus Dragon - oddział prywatnych najemników Dramsa. Kiedy jeden z nich zaatakował, te natychmiast zaczęły ucieczkę. Kiedy przebiegły schody, Hoshina poślizgnęła się i upadając uderzyła się w głowę. Kiedy Hagoromo i Amamiya ją oglądały, nagle przed nimi pojawił się Dragon, który nakierował ochroniarzy na błędną drogę (dziewczyny były wtedy schowane za rogiem). Jednak wciąż poturbowana Hikaru zauważyła, że tak naprawdę to przebrana Blue Cat (zauważyła jej ogon). Ponownie uciekając przed Korpusem Dragon, schowały się w pewnym pokoju - wrota były lekko uchylone, a najemnicy za wielcy, by się przecisnąć, więc mogły tam odetchnąć od nich. Jednakże okazało się, że dziewczyny trafiły jeszcze gorzej - znajdowała się tam wielka, trójgłowa bestia - Kosmiczny Cerber. Hoshina jako jedyna nie przestraszyła się potwora, lecz zamiast tego zaczęła się do niego przymilać jak do pupila domowego. Tym samym udało jej się oswoić Cerbera i zwrócić przeciwko Korpusowi Dragon. Nie będąc przez nikogo niepokojone, cała piątka odnalazła wrota do skarbca. Po otworzeniu ich, oczom dziewczyn ukazały się niepojęte ilości skarbów. Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki było zamknięte w specjalnym, przezroczystym pojemniku. Ku zdumieniu reszty, Blue Cat skupiła uwagę na klejnotach z planety Rainbow. Hikaru bardzo się one spodobały i myślała, że kosmicznej złodziejce podobają się tak samo (nie wiedziała jednak, iż w rzeczywistości Blue Cat jest nimi zainteresowana, ponieważ były to pozostałości po jej zniszczonym domu). Następnie Mao wyciągnęła kapsułkowy kufer i zaczęło się pakowanie skarbów. Wtedy jednak Drams osobiście się zjawił stojąc w paszczy pomnika przedstawiającego smoka z głową przedstawiciela jego rasy. Ten osobnik tak bardzo nie chciał oddawać swoich skarbów, iż wolał je zniszczyć. Wyjawił przy tym, że Blue Cat kosztowności inne niż z planety Rainbow oddaje biednym. Do zniszczenia skarbów zamierzał posłużyć się tymże pomnikiem, który był sterowany pilotem. Kiedy w końcu zaczął być niszczony kufer, Hikaru podjęła decyzję w przemianie w Precure. Wojowniczki skoczyły na dłonie pomnika, chcąc uwolnić kufer z uścisku. Kiedy Cure Milky stwierdziła, iż mogą powstrzymać pomnik, zabierając Dramsowi pilota, to zadanie wzięła na siebie Cure Star. Ona i Blue Cat doskoczyły do Dragona i kiedy złodziejka zażądała od niego pilota, nagle za jego plecami zjawił się Kappado wraz z kilkoma Nottorei. Dowódca Notraiderów odebrał Dramsowi wyobraźnię, by wzmocnić swoją broń. Umożliwiło to jednak Blue Cat przejęcie pilota, która wyłączyła robota. Tym samym wszystkie wojowniczki mogły przystąpić do walki z Kappado. W pewnej chwili rozbił on gablotkę i już wziął Pióro Księżniczki, ale Blue Cat zalepiła mu oczy swoją kartą, a wtedy Cure Star go uderzyła. Wybite Pióro trafiło do rąk Cure Soleil, która użyła przeciwko Kapapdo Panieńskiego Słonecznego Strzału, lecz przeciwnik zdołał go odeprzeć i odepchnąć, przez co Nottorei zostali wyrzuceni za orbitę planety. Wtedy wojowniczki użyły Strzału Południowego Krzyża, którym unieszkodliwiły broń Kappado. Po walce Drams pozwolił dziewczynom zatrzymać Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, gdyż nie chciał, by Notraidersi raz jeszcze napadli jego dom. Blue Cat odeszła ze swoim łupem, natomiast dziewczyny przywróciły Gwiezdną Księżniczkę Panny do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Po powrocie na Zenny zostały przyjęte do Korpusu Dragon - zostały im nawet założone zbroje oddziału. Okazało się, że był to efekt układu między Blue Cat i Dramsem. Te jednak postanowiły wrócić na Ziemię. Pomoc mamie Kiedy zmęczona Hikaru chciała pójść do pokoju, nagle z góry wypadła Terumi i stoczyła się po schodach. Dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona zachowaniem mamy. Okazało się, że ta jest podekscytowana, gdyż Miesięcznik Powój wybrał ją do narysowania mangi na następny miesiąc. Kiedy Harukichi nie skojarzył tej nazwy, Hikaru wyjaśniła dziadkowi, iż jest to popularny magazyn mangowy wydrukowany w 700 000 egzemplarzy i Terumi chciała tam dostać publikację swoich dzieł. Córka zdecydowała się jej pomóc. Następnego dnia w szkole, Hoshina podzieliła się tą wieścią z przyjaciółkami, które były zachwycone faktem, że jej mama jest mangaką. Pokazała mangę Lali i wyjawiła, iż od dziecka uwielbiała mangi Terumi, a teraz nadszedł moment spełnienia jej marzeń odnośnie tego, by twórczość jej mamy stała się wielkim hitem. Jednak po chwili spochmurniała, gdyż przypomniało jej się, że może być kłopot z uzyskaniem serializacji. Na pytanie dlaczego wyjaśniła, iż zeszłej nocy widziała Terumi jak ta była załamana kompletnym brakiem pomysłów. Stwierdziła, że decyzja o publikacji została wydana w pośpiechu, a jej mamie brakuje asystentów. W związku z tym koleżanki Hikaru zdecydowały się usłużyć pomocą, za co ta była im bardzo wdzięczna. Cała czwórka poszła do domu rodziny Hoshina. W sypialni matki zastały Terumi leżącą pod biurkiem. Kiedy matka ze łzami w oczach wyraziła zwątpienie w siebie samą, córka stanowczo temu zaprzeczyła i przedstawiła jej swoje przyjaciółki jako asystentki. Gdy Terumi ujrzała Lalę, doznała nagłego olśnienia i błyskawicznie narysowała kilka szkiców i wyjaśniła, że wymyśliła historię o kosmicznej dziewczynie, która w ziemskiej szkole zdobywa przyjaciół. Hikaru była tym zachwycona, lecz znienacka zjawił się redaktor Yumeo Oikawa, który odmówił akceptacji dla pomysłów science-fiction i fantasy tłumacząc, że ich czytelnicy nie gustują w tych gatunkach. Zażądał on, by Terumi zrobiła coś co się sprzeda. Problem polegał na tym, że jej wydawnictwo sprzedawało historie o przystojnych mężczyznach, o lekarzach i romanse, a mama Hikaru była słaba w tych gatunkach. Wtedy Elena i Madoka pozując jako modelki podsunęły pomysł na opowieść o zakazanym romansie przystojnego lekarza i pielęgniarki. Pomysł przypadł do gustu Yumeo, a Terumi zaczęła to rysować. Po chwili Hikaru wymyśliła dalszą część historii, która weszła w ramy science-fiction. Przerwał jej Oikawa, który przedstawił własną wersję kontynuacji - w typowym stylu romansu. Redaktor był bardzo podekscytowany i pewny wielkiego sukcesu, ale Hikaru miała co do tego duże wątpliwości. Resztę dnia dziewczyny spędziły na pomaganiu Terumi w jej pracy. Kiedy nastała noc i Hikaru padła na łóżko, stwierdziła, że chce, by tata przeczytał najnowsze dzieło mamy. Wtedy Fuwa spytała, gdzie przebywa jej ojciec. Różowowłosa dziewczyna wyjaśniła wróżce, że Harukichi ma pracę wymagającą ciągłego podróżowania i przez to może się z nim widzieć tylko raz do roku. Nagle Hikaru ogarnął nagły przypływ nostalgii i postanowiła przejrzeć sobie mangę, którą mama jej narysowała, gdy ta była mała. Nieco później przyniosła zapracowanej matce herbatę. Okazało się, że dzięki pomocy Lali, Eleny i Madoki, Terumi zrobiła znaczące postępy nad nową mangą. Kobieta była bardzo dobrej myśli odnośnie sukcesu. Córka także była tego pewna i raz jeszcze zapewniła mamę o swoim wsparciu. Kiedy manga "Zakochaj się przystojny doktorze" wreszcie została ukończona, Hikaru zaprosiła koleżanki na poczęstunek, by pokazać im efekt pracy swojej mamy. Kiedy w końcu spóźniona Terumi się zjawiła, okazało się, iż jest w fatalnym nastroju. Okazało się, że na spotkaniu redaktorów kobieta usłyszała bardzo niepochlebną opinię na temat najnowszego dzieła. Terumi postanowiła pójść zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a Hikaru poszła za nią. Znalazła matkę na placu zabaw, na którym bawiła się w dzieciństwie. Kobieta była bardzo przygnębiona i wyraziła wątpliwości czy w ogóle powinna była zostawać mangaką. Na to córka odparła, że kocha jej mangi. Jednak Terumi to nie wystarczało, ponieważ w przypadku nie otrzymania serializacji nie mogłaby już dłużej rysować mang. Nagle na placu zabaw zjawili się Notraidersi. Tenjo zmieniła Terumi w wielkiego Nottorei, który w walce posługiwał się narzędziami mangaki - piórem jako bronią i ekierką jako tarczą. Po chwili zjawiły się koleżanki Hikaru. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure i przystąpiły do walki. W pewnej chwili ogromny Nottorei wystrzelił w Cure Star promień energetyczny z pióra. Ta zrobiła unik i wykonała Byczą Gwiezdną Pięść, ale przeciwnik narysował przed sobą chmurkę, która bez problemu odparła atak wojowniczki, a następnie wielki Nottorei raz jeszcze wystrzelił z pióra promień energetyczny, którym skrępował Hikaru, która upadła na ziemię jak tylko została puszczona. Po chwili stwór chciał ją zmiażdżyć piórem, które Cure Star zatrzymała rękami. Oznajmiła uwięzionej w Nottorei matce, iż kocha jej mangi i dlatego jest dziewczyną pełną wyobraźni z podekscytowaniem i dreszczem emocji. Następnie oznajmiła, że fikcyjni bohaterowie pokonują wszelkie przeciwności losu, a matczyne mangi nauczyły ją odwagi. Kiedy Tenjo zakpiła sobie z miłości Hikaru do mang, ta odparła wrogowi, że ma swoje ulubione rzeczy i będzie je lubić bez względu na opinie innych. Kiedy Tenjo wzmocniła więź z wielkim Nottorei i nakazała mu zniszczyć Cure Star, pozostałe wojowniczki przybiegły jej z pomocą. Wspólnymi siłami odepchnęły stwora i wykonały Strzał Południowego Krzyża, który pokonał wielkiego Nottorei. Wtedy Notraidersi się ulotnili z Ziemi i walka się skończyła. Po chwili Terumi się ocknęła i wzięła do ręki mangę córki z dzieciństwa - Hikaru to wszystko widziała. Okazało się, że jej mama odzyskała wiarę w siebie i postanowiła ponowić próbę zdobycia serializacji. Hikaru była tym zachwycona. Tym razem postanowiły zrobić mangę po swojemu - w tematyce science-fiction. Była to historia do złudzenia przypominająca prawdziwą historię wojowniczek Precure. Nowe dzieło okazało się zdobyć akceptację nawet Yumeo Oikawy, który przyznał swój błąd i dał zielone światło do serializacji. Córka i matka były z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwe, a uradowana Hikaru uścisnęła Terumi. Potyczka na Rainbow Wisiorek Lali wyczuł kolejne Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, więc dziewczyny wsiadły w rakietę i poleciały w kosmos na poszukiwania. Wyprawa zaprowadziła je na planetę Rainbow, która z kosmosu prezentowała się bardzo ładnie - zrobiło to na Hikaru wielkie wrażenie, tak samo jak na Elenie i Madoce. Kiedy Prunce podał nazwę tego globu, Hoshina przypomniała sobie, że stąd pochodzą skarby, które zbiera Blue Cat. Po wylądowaniu Hikaru zaczęła się rozglądać przez lunetę. Dostrzegła, że Rainbow jest dziwnie opustoszała. Nagle w piaskowym dymie ujrzała jakąś humanoidalną sylwetkę, więc pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Gdy kurz opadł, okazało się, iż tubylcy zostali zamienieni w kamienne statuy - przyczyna tego kataklizmu nie była znana, ponieważ Rainbow nie należała do Unii Kosmicznej. Następnie dziewczyny ruszyły za sygnałem Wisiorka Lali. Dotarły tym samym do pewnej wysokiej góry. Będąc przekonana o rychłej wspinaczce, Hikaru postanowiła przedtem odpocząć nieco. Usiadła na kamieniu i nagle wpadła do wnętrza góry. Zaniepokojona Amamiya wezwała ją, a Hoshina jak gdyby nigdy nic wyłoniła się odrobinę pytając, o co chodzi. Okazało się, że skalna ściana, którą dziewczyny widziały przed sobą, była tylko hologramem skrywającym wejście do jaskini. W głąb korytarza zastały więcej skamieniałych ciał tubylców oraz złoża tęczowej rudy (według Prunce'a był to tajemniczy minerał emitujący fale EM, które można było wykorzystywać jako energię). W końcu dotarli do miejsca, gdzie złożone było pełno skarbów - Hikaru rozpoznała w nich kosztowności skradzione z domu Dramsa Dragona przez Blue Cat - jasnym więc było, że to kryjówka kosmicznej złodziejki. Wśród skarbów było też Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Wtem za dziewczynami zjawili się Aiwarn i Bakenyan. Naukowiec Notraiderów odnalazła je dzięki sygnałowi Piór Księżniczek. Dziewczyny natychmiast zmieniły się w Precure. Wojowniczki wpierw ruszyły do walki wręcz z Bakenyanem, ale ten był niezwykle zwinny i nie dawał się trafić. Po chwili dołączyła także Aiwarn dzierżąc pistolet laserowy. W pewnym momencie Cure Star oznajmiła jej, że nie da zabrać Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i musiała odeprzeć promień lasera, ale ten okazał się być silniejszy od jej tarczy w kształcie gwiazdy. Kiedy doszło do zwarcia Cure Milky z przeciwniczką, Aiwarn wyjawiła, że to ona doprowadziła do katastrofy na Rainbow. Kiedy Hikaru zapytała ją, czemu to zrobiła, Aiwarn wyjaśniła, iż kiedyś przybyła na tę planetę w poszukiwaniu Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, ale tubylcy nie chcieli go oddać, więc za karę postanowiła użyć przeciw nim Mrocznego Pióra, ale to był dopiero prototyp, przez co Aiwarn straciła kontrolę - z prototypu Mrocznego Pióra buchnęła chmura energii ciemności, która zamieniła mieszkańców w kamień. Aiwarn chciała zamienić Fuwę w Nottorigę, lecz po chwili Bakenyan niespodziewanie odebrał jej wróżkę. Jednak Fuwa ku zdziwieniu wszystkich w ogóle się go nie bała, a to dlatego, że wyczuła od niego zapach perfum Blue Cat. Po chwili sprawy przybrały jeszcze dziwniejszy obrót, ponieważ Bakenyan oddał Fuwę Prunce'owi, a po chwili okazało się, iż Bakenyan był tylko kolejną przykrywką Blue Cat, która ujawniła swoje oblicze. Okazało się, że kosmiczna złodziejka jest jedyną ocalałą mieszkanką Rainbow, a jej dotychczasowe tożsamości - Blue Cat/Mao/Bakenyan - służyły tylko jej celowi, jakim było odzyskanie rodaków i przywrócenie ojczystej planety do normy. Rozzłoszczona faktem, iż została oszukana, Aiwarn zdecydowała się na desperacki krok - postanowiła zmienić w Nottorigę któregoś ze skamieniałych tubylców, choć nie było pewności czy w ogóle się uda. Jednakże jej próba powiodła się i legendarnym wojowniczkom przyszło walczyć z mrocznym potworem. Walka przeniosła się na zewnątrz. Aiwarn chciała zbiec ze Piórem Księżniczki i skarbami Blue Cat, a złodziejka chciała ją powstrzymać. W pewnej chwili prawie została zgnieciona przez Nottorigę, ale ochroniła ją Cure Milky. Kiedy potwór chciał uderzyć ją pięścią, zjawiły się Cure Star i Cure Soleil, które uprzedziły cios stwora. Dokończyła Cure Selene, odpychając Nottorigę Strzałą Selene. Gdy potwór szykował się do kolejnego ciosu, Blue Cat nagle kazała wojowniczkom zamknąć oczy. Gdy Precure to zrobiły, kosmiczna złodziejka użyła granatu oślepiającego, przez co Aiwarn upuściła oba Pióra, a Nottoriga cofnęła się i spadła z pobliskiej skarpy. Lala dobyła Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Bliźniąt, ale nim Hikaru zdołała zabrać Mroczne Pióro, kontrolowany przez Aiwarn potwór wdrapał się z powrotem i uderzeniem swojego kilofa powstrzymał Cure Star. Cure Milky Bliźniaczym Mlecznym Wstrząsem odepchnęła Nottorigę, a następnie cała czwórka zniszczyła potwora Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Nastąpiło przywrócenie Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Bliźniąt do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, a kiedy dziewczyny wróciły na Rainbow, zaczęły dziękować Blue Cat za pomoc. Hikaru oznajmiła jej, że one też zrobią, co się da, by ocalić Rainbow. Nagle Blue Cat niespodziewanie użyła granatu dymnego. Kiedy dziewczyny były oślepione dymem, kosmiczna złodziejka zabrała im wszystkie Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek oraz porwała Fuwę. Dziewczyny ruszyły w pościg za Blue Cat. Wisiorek Hikaru w końcu złapał sygnał, co oznaczało złapanie tropu kosmicznej złodziejki. W końcu dopadły ją w opuszczonych zabudowaniach mieszkalnych, gdzie znajdowały się kolejne skamieniałe ciała tutejszych mieszkańców. Hoshina spytała Blue Cat czemu ta zabrała Fuwę i Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie, iż ta dlatego, że Blue Cat jest złodziejką, która po chwili znowu użyła granatu dymnego. Wtedy na wniosek Lali dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Nawet po przemianie Blue Cat sprawiała im problemy, ponieważ była świetnie wytrenowana sprawnościowo i miała mnóstwo sztuczek w zanadrzu. W pewnej chwili Cure Star chciała ją zaatakować, by odzyskać Pióra Księżniczek i Fuwę, ale została związana liną wystrzeliwaną z nadgarstka. Gdy złodziejka chciała zadać jej kopniaka obunóż, Hikaru osłoniła się tarczą w kształcie gwiazdy, ale i tak upadła na ziemię. Po chwili zjawiły się pozostałe Precure, które osaczyły Blue Cat. Wtedy ta wyjawiła, że potrzebuje Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i Fuwy dla uzyskania wielkiej mocy, spytała wojowniczki czy wiedzą czemu Notraidersi pożądają mocy Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i rzuciła granat dymny. Uciekając zmieniła się tak, by wyglądać identycznie jak Cure Star. Po chwili prawdziwa Hikaru ją dogoniła i zaczęła atakować. Walka zaprowadziła je do pomieszczenia z ołtarzem. Kiedy zjawiły się pozostałe wojowniczki, Fuwa zaczęła płakać i prosić zwaśnione strony, by się pogodziły. Cure Star poprosiła Blue Cat, aby usłuchała wróżki tłumacząc, że cała ta sytuacja nie jest warta łez i kradzieży bez względu na motywy kosmicznej złodziejki. Wtedy Blue Cat się zdenerwowała i chciała rzucić kolejny granat dymny, ale Cure Star ją powstrzymała. Blue Cat rzuciła, że ona i Hikaru są takie same - tak jak różowowłosa dziewczyna chciała ocalić Fuwę, tak ona zamierzała uratować planetę Rainbow wraz z mieszkańcami. W wyniku szarpaniny, granat dymny poleciał na posąg będący skamieniałą Olyfio (była to dawna królowa Rainbow i matka złodziejki). W wyniku szoku, Blue Cat ujawniła wojowniczkom swój prawdziwy wygląd - wyglądała trochę jak humanoidalny kot. Opowiedziała historię planety Rainbow, która jak się okazało, kiedyś była żyzna i pełna życia do czasu, aż parę miesięcy temu na tym świecie nie zjawiła się Aiwarn, która chcąc ukarać mieszkańców za wystąpienie przeciwko Notraidersom, rozpuściła na planecie aurę ciemności, przez co Rainbow stała się wyjałowioną skałą, a jej mieszkańcy zmienili się w kamienne posągi - Blue Cat widziała to wszystko, odlatując z globu swoim statkiem. Od tamtej pory zaczęła ona szukać sposobu na przywrócenie ojczystej planety do normy - jako kosmiczna idolka Mao zbierała informacje, odbierała skradzione przez Aiwarn skarby jako Blue Cat oraz infiltrowała Notraiderów jako Bakenyan - i to właśnie pod tą ostatnią postacią dowiedziała się, że może ocalić Rainbow dzięki mocy Fuwy i Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Kiedy Blue Cat rzuciła, iż zrobi wszystko, by to osiągnąć, Cure Star odparła, że to nie prawda, ponieważ nie zabrała Wisiorków Gwiezdnego Koloru, co oznaczało, iż chciała, aby mogły dalej zmieniać się w Precure. Nagle za nimi zjawił się Kappado z oddziałem Nottorei. Po chwili pojawiła się również Aiwarn, która nie chciała współpracować z kompanem i sama pokonać legendarne wojowniczki. Zmieniła samą siebie w Nottorigę wykorzystując Mroczne Pióro wzmocnione energią Darknesta. W zemście za to, że Bakenyan okazał się zdrajcą, chciała zniszczyć wszelkie pozostałości po mieszkańcach Rainbow. Wtedy Precure zaatakowały potwora. Aiwarn pod postacią Nottorigi była bardzo potężna i nieźle poturbowała legendarne wojowniczki. Blue Cat nie rozumiała czemu Precure tak zaciekle walczą, skoro nie mają nic wspólnego z sytuacją Rainbow i nic o niej nie wiedzą. Cure Star odparła, że to właśnie dlatego walczą - chcą dowiedzieć się więcej o planecie Rainbow i porozmawiać z jej mieszkańcami. Według Hikaru możliwość przemiany w kogokolwiek się zechce była błyskotliwa i właśnie dlatego chce ochronić Blue Cat. Po chwili Precure ponownie zaatakowały Nottorigę, lecz zostały tak poważnie poturbowane, że utraciły swoje transformacje. Wtedy w obronie pokonanych dziewczyn stanęła Blue Cat, która w końcu zrozumiała ich motywy i oznajmiła, iż chce je uratować tak samo jak swoich pobratymców. Wtedy Fuwa z Migoczącej Księgi wyczarowała Wisiorek i Pióro Gwiezdnego Koloru przeznaczone dla Blue Cat. Wtedy ona również stała się legendarną wojowniczką pod imieniem Cure Cosmo. Hikaru była zachwycona pojawieniem się kolejnej Precure. Cure Cosmo okazała się być bardzo potężna, zdecydowanie silniejsza niż pozostałe wojowniczki, ponieważ miała przewagę w walce z Nottorigą, która przed chwilą pokonała Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene. Hikaru była zachwycona potęgą Cure Cosmo. Kiedy nowa wojowniczka pokonała Aiwarn w postaci Nottorigi, niebo znienacka natychmiastowo się zachmurzyło, a z chmur poszły zielone wyładowania. Jedna z błyskawic uderzyła w ziemię, a po chwili w miejscu uderzenia wyrosła kula zielonej energii. Okazało się, że Nottoriga została opanowana przez Darknesta, którego przebudzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. Potęga Cure Cosmo tak bardzo zwróciła uwagę władcy Notraiderów, że ten postanowił dołączyć do walki na planecie Rainbow i ukazać swoją potęgę. Widząc jak Darknest wykorzystuje Aiwarn, Hikaru stwierdziła, iż muszą ją uratować. Po chwili reszta dziewczyn ponownie zmieniła się w Precure. Cure Star przypadła walka z Kappado. Doszło do zderzenia ich mocy. Siła przeciwnika okazała się być większa i Hikaru poleciała na skalną ścianę. Wtedy Kappado pokazał jej Mroczne Pióro, które jak się okazało było Piórem Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, którego Precure nie zdołały zdobyć podczas pojedynku na planecie Misiafal. Nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Kappado, Cure Star raz jeszcze ruszyła w jego kierunku. Ten odpowiedział swoim firmowym atakiem, ale Hoshina zatrzymała wodne mini-tornado własną energią. Następnie zażądała zwrotu Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Barana i widząc jak Aiwarn cierpi opanowana przez moc Darknesta uznała, że nie ma czasu do stracenia. Wtedy poziom energii Cure Star gwałtownie skoczył, co odepchnęło Kappado. Wykorzystując okazję, Hikaru użyła Gwiezdnego Ciosu. Trafiony przeciwnik wypuścił z ręki Mroczne Pióro, które w dłoni Hoshiny stało się na powrót Piórem Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Barana. Kappado był już niezdolny do walki, więc Cure Star dołączyła do Cure Cosmo walczącej z Aiwarn-Nottorigą opętaną przez Darknesta. Potwór próbował je zmiażdżyć ręką, lecz Precure wskoczyły na tą rękę, wbiegły po niej i z doskoku razem zadały kopniaka w głowę Nottorigi. Uderzenie było tak silne, że potwór stracił zdolność do walki z powodu oszołomienia. Wtedy Darknest postanowił całkowicie przejąć kontrolę nad Aiwarn, co przysparzało jej jeszcze więcej bólu. Widząc jak ta cierpi, Cure Star wykonała Barani Gwiezdny Cios, ale Nottoriga to przetrzymała, a po chwili potwór ponownie zaatakował Cure Star i Cure Cosmo, które z trudem zdołały uniknąć ataków. Wtedy Kappado im oznajmił, że nie wygrają z potęgą Darknesta i wyjawił, że władca Notraiderów przejął kontrolę nad Aiwarn pozbawiając ją wszelkich myśli. Dla Hikaru oznaczało to, iż Aiwarn została pozbawiona świadomości. Przypominając jak ta zarzucała jej wcześniej brak wyobraźni stwierdziła, że już wie czemu Aiwarn tak powiedziała - cierpiała z powodu swojego losu. Cure Star rzuciła się na potwora, lecz w powietrzu została tak silnie uderzona, iż została wgnieciona w ziemię i nie miała siły uciekać. Kontrolowana przez Darknesta Nottoriga miała zadać ostateczny cios, ale Hikaru została uratowana przez Cure Cosmo, której energia po chwili stworzyła Tęczową Perfumetkę. Trzymane przez Cure Star Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Byka także rozbłysło energią. Różowowłosa dziewczyna zrozumiała, iż jej kompanka potrzebuje Pióra, więc rzuciła je Cure Cosmo, a ta wykonała Tęczowy Plusk. Nottoriga została pokonana, a energia Darknesta ulotniła się z Rainbow, a zaraz potem Kappado i Aiwarn zamieniwszy ostatnie słowa z Blue Cat. Następnie dziewczyny przywróciły Księżniczkę Barana do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. W rozmowie z nią Blue Cat pytała czy moce ich konstelacji pozwolą na ocalenie planety Rainbow. Na to Księżniczka Barana poinformowała, że moce konstelacji oraz Fuwy przyniosą pokój wszechświatowi. Po chwili za dziewczynami pojawiła się Księżniczka Byka informując, iż siła wyobraźni może przynosić cuda i zapewniła Blue Cat, że może ona ocalić Rainbow. Na to Hikaru złapała kosmiczną złodziejkę za ręce i zapytała ją czy to nie świetnie. Następnie dziewczyny wróciły na planetę Rainbow, gdzie przy pomniku Olifii Blue Cat opowiedziała im kim była królowa tego świata. Hoshina oznajmiła, by uratowały pobratymców Blue Cat i postanowiła, by w piątkę wróciły na Ziemię. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna wolała jednak nadal działać samotnie, przez co z kolei Hikaru była niepocieszona i nalegała na Blue Cat, by do nich dołączyła. Dopięła swego, gdy uświadomiła jej, iż nie posiada już swojego kosmicznego statku. Odlatując z Rainbow, Hoshina oznajmiła, że też chciałaby spróbować zmiany wyglądu przy użyciu perfumetki Blue Cat, ale spotkała się z odmową. Następnie Hikaru, Lala, Elena, Madoka, Prunce i Fuwa zaczęli się zajadać pączkami. Kiedy Blue Cat została nimi poczęstowana, wyjawiła swoje prawdziwe imię, które brzmiało Yuni. Spotkanie z ojcem Zbliżał się dzień, kiedy Youichi raz na rok wracał do domu, by zobaczyć się z rodziną. Uradowana tym faktem Hikaru poszła zaprosić przyjaciółki na grilla z okazji tego wydarzenia. Dzierżąc bambus Tanabaty, zastała koleżanki, gdy dokonywały oględzin rakiety po wydarzeniach na Rainbow. Po zaproszeniu, Hoshina zauważyła, że nie ma Yuni, a kiedy Hagoromo spytała ją o trzymaną w ręku roślinę, ta wyjaśniła Samance, iż to bambus Tanabaty. Po tym jak Madoka opowiedziała Lali czym jest ta opowieść, sztuczna inteligencja wyjawiła, że tego samego dnia (tj. 7 lipca) są także urodziny Hagoromo. Ten fakt jeszcze bardziej uradował Hoshinę. Hikaru miała powiedzieć przyjaciółkom, iż tego dnia wraca także jej ojciec, gdy ten niespodziewanie zjawił się przy nich osobiście i złapał Fuwę. Dziewczyna była uradowana widokiem taty. Youichi od razu zainteresował się Fuwą, Lalą i Prunce'em, traktując ich jak kosmitów (miał zresztą rację). Hikaru wyjaśniła, że jej tata bada kosmitów i kryptydy i dla tych badań podróżuje po całym świecie, a do domu wraca tylko raz do roku - na święto Tanabaty. Nagle Hagoromo przypomniała, iż przecież Ziemianie nie mogą dowiedzieć się o pobycie pozaświatowców na ich planecie. Na to Hoshina także o tym sobie przypomniała i ubłagała ojca, by dochował tajemnicy. Potem wszyscy poszli do domu Hoshinów. Podczas przygotowań do grilla, Lala spytała Hikaru czemu Youichi wraca do domu tylko raz w roku. Różowowłosa dziewczyna opowiedziała Samance, jak tata w dzieciństwie zaszczepił w niej zainteresowanie do kryptyd i kosmosu i przez to razem chodzili na poszukiwania i jak uwielbiała oglądać rodziców na obserwowaniu ich ulubionych zajęć. Aż pewnego dnia namówiła Youichiego, by udał się w podróż po świecie celem zebrania dla niej i dla siebie informacji o kryptydach i tym samym realizacji swoich marzeń. Wyjawiła przy tym, że Harukichi był temu przeciwny. Na pytanie Eleny czy nie tęskni za ojcem, Hikaru odparła, iż czasami to czuje, ale tata przysyła listy z całego świata. Po chwili zjawiły się jej mama i babcia z jedzeniem. Jednak z konsumpcją trzeba było poczekać do powrotu Youichiego, ale Hikaru już zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu, więc Lala postanowiła przynieść pączki. Różowowłosa dziewczyna chciała zawołać dziadka, gdy zjawiła się Hagoromo z informacją, że ten gdzieś poszedł. Hikaru postanowiła poszukać Harukichiego. W międzyczasie jej dziadek został napadnięty w parku przez Notraiderów i Tenjo zmieniła go w wielkiego Nottorei. Dziewczyny usłyszały jego krzyk i przybiegły na miejsce zdarzenia - nawet Yuni się zjawiła. Cała piątka zmieniła się w Precure. W trakcie walki Cure Star próbowała przemówić do uwięzionego wewnątrz stwora dziadka. Okazało się, że Harukichi obwinia się o to, iż niewłaściwie poprowadził Youichiego i ten opuszczając dom sprawił żonie i córce mnóstwo smutku. Przyszpilona ocznym promieniem Nottorei Hikaru powiedziała do dziadka, że te słowa są nieprawdą, ponieważ kocha jak jej rodzice podążają za ulubionymi rzeczami i rodzina nawet rozdzielona pozostaje jednością. Kończąc swój wywód, Cure Star odparła atak. Wtedy Tenjo wzmocniła kontrolę nad wielkim Nottorei i kazała mu pokonać w końcu Precure. Wtedy stwór jeszcze bardziej nasilił częstotliwość ataków, przez co wojowniczki nie mogły wykonać Strzału Południowego Krzyża. Wtedy na pole walki wkroczyła stojąca dotychczas w odwodzie Cure Cosmo, która pożyczyła od Cure Milky Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Bliźniąt i użyła Tęczowego Plusku, którym pokonała wielkiego Nottorei. Po walce, wojowniczki podeszły do nieprzytomnego Harukichiego, by się nim zająć. Kiedy Hikaru chciała podziękować Yuni, okazało się, że ta już odeszła. Nagle dało się słyszeć, jak na miejsce biegnie Youichi, ciągnięty przez Yetiego. Dziewczyny schowały się w krzakach widząc jak młodszy mężczyzna pomaga starszemu wrócić do domu. Kiedy nastała noc, rozpoczęło się przyjęcie. Po zakończeniu posiłku, Hikaru, Terumi i Youichi obserwowali gwiazdy na niebie. Następnego dnia przyszedł moment wyjazdu ojca, więc reszta rodziny przyszła go pożegnać. Klony Fuwy Hikaru, Lala, Elena i Madoka postanowiły urządzić w rakiecie przyjęcie powitalne z okazji dołączenia Yuni do ich ekipy. Liczyły, że lepiej poznają nową koleżankę i zmniejszą nieco jej wyalienowanie. Ta jednak w ogóle nie przejawiała zainteresowania przyjęciem. Nagle Fuwa zjadła ciasteczko Yuni, które było przystosowane wyłącznie do jej rasy. Przez to wróżka dostała reakcji alergicznej, zrobiła się różowa na twarzy i miała czkawkę - wraz z każdym czknięciem pojawiało się kilka klonów Fuwy. Analiza sztucznej inteligencji wykazała, iż ciasteczko Yuni zawierało kosmiczny koci proszek, który z całą pewnością powodował pomnażanie wróżki. Klony Fuwy wykazywały taki sam apetyt co oryginał, ale okazało się, że znikają po nasyceniu - tym samym rozwiązanie problemu nasunęło się samo. Hikaru zaczęła się rysować i wyczarowywać z Migoczącej Księgi kolejne porcje sałatki warzywnej, by kopie Fuwy zaczęły znikać. Jednak oryginał wciąż miał czkawkę, więc klonów wcale nie ubywało, a Hoshina nawet nie mogła się wyrobić z karmieniem kopii, które w końcu wydostały się z rakiety, co poważnie pogorszyło sprawę. Yuni i Elena poszły szukać prawdziwej Fuwy, natomiast Hikaru, Lala i Madoka zostały, by uporać się z klonami, które zostały w rakiecie. Kiedy udało się narobić nieco pączków, Hoshina i Prunce zanieśli je i dołączyli do Yuni i Amamiyi. Różowowłosa dziewczyna przekazała przyjaciółkom jak się mają sprawy w rakiecie i poinformowała, że według SI, prawdziwa Fuwa kieruje się w stronę jeziora. Kiedy Prunce powiedział, iż jedna z grup klonów kieruje się do domu Hoshinów, Hikaru postanowiła się nimi zająć, a Elenę zostawiła z Yuni. Zasapana Hikaru stanęła przy drzwiach, gdy zastała wychodzącego dziadka. Chciała go zatrzymać, by ten nie zauważył klonów Fuwy (jego uwagę zwrócił Yeti szczekający na kopie wróżki). Kiedy Harukichi zapytał ją, czy nie miała być u przyjaciółki, zakłopotana wnuczka odparła, iż ma mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Babcia pomyślała, że Hikaru znalazła sobie chłopaka i dziadek postanowił z nią porozmawiać na ten temat. Przekonanie Harukichiego, że była to pomyłka, zajęło Hikaru trochę czasu. Wtedy ruszyła z powrotem na poszukiwania klonów Fuwy (z tymi przy jej domu w międzyczasie uporał się Prunce). Po drodze spotkała się z Lalą i Madoką. Zauważyły jak w pobliżu dzielnicy handlowej oddział Notraiderów zobaczył grupę klonów Fuwy. Pobiegły w tamtym kierunku, a na miejscu zastały Yuni i Elenę oraz wrogów pod dowództwem Kappado, który złapał Fuwę (lecz wyleczył przy tym z czkawki, gdyż ją przestraszył). Chciał on uciec z porwaną wróżką, a dziewczyny nie zamierzając mu pozwolić, przemieniły się w Precure. Cure Star wraz z Cure Milky zaatakowały Nottorei, natomiast Kappado odebrał klonom Fuwy wyobraźnię, by wzmocnić swoją broń - na obu jej końcówkach pojawiły się puszyste kulki, którymi ten mógł miotać. Wojowniczki postanowiły oddać Cure Cosmo decydujący atak. Kappado zaczął miotać puszyste kule emanujące energią mroku. Cure Star, Cure Milky i Cure Selene powstrzymywały te pociski swoimi specjalnymi atakami i tym samym stworzyły okazję do ataku na Kappado. Dzięki pomocy Cure Soleil, Cure Cosmo dostała się do statku wroga i uwolniła Fuwę, którą następnie przekazała Hikaru, a ta przejęła wróżkę. Yuni natomiast użyła Tęczowego Plusku i przywróciła ostrze Kappado do normalności, zmuszając jego samego do odwrotu. Po skończonej walce, dziewczyny ostatecznie uporały się z kopiami Fuwy. Yuni wtedy chciała odejść, ale Elena namówiła ją na wznowienie przyjęcia powitalnego. Problem w tym, iż całe jedzenie zniknęło - został im tylko jeden pączek z maszyny Prunce'a. Amamiya jednak podzieliła go na siedem kawałków, a następnie wszyscy wznieśli toast za dołączenie Yuni do ekipy. Wyprawa na Icesnow Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru Madoki wykrył kolejne Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, więc dziewczyny poleciały w kosmos, by je znaleźć. Tego dnia był straszny upał, który mocno dawał się Hikaru we znaki, więc ta zabrała ze sobą maszynę do kruszenia lodu, którą pokazała Yuni, kiedy ta spytała, co to jest (w domu nie mogła zrobić sobie kruszonego lodu, ponieważ lodówka się zepsuła). Jednak okazało się, że lodówka w rakiecie także nie jest sprawna, co zdołowało dziewczynę. Ich statek kosmiczny zaprowadziło na śnieżną planetę w kształcie bałwana, co zachwyciło Hoshinę. Kiedy wysiadły, spotkały tubylca, który wyglądał jak ożywiony bałwan - nazywał się Yukio, a planeta nazywała się Icesnow. Yukio mógł do woli zmieniać sobie nos i miał ich kilka w zapasie - jednym z nich okazało się być Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wodnika. Hikaru mu powiedziała, że poszukują tego przedmiotu, a kiedy ten odmówił oddania Pióra, Hoshina zaczęła go błagać z ukłonami. Po chwili zjawiła się Iruma - istota wyglądająca jak lodowa dziewczyna, w której Yukio się podkochiwał, jednak ta nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną jego zalotami. Wyszło, iż Yukio szczególnie ceni sobie uśmiech Irumy, ale nigdy nie dane mu było go zobaczyć. Ujrzenie uśmiechu ukochanej było jego marzeniem. Kiedy Hikaru się spytała czemu Iruma nigdy się nie uśmiecha, w odpowiedzi usłyszała, że Icesnow jest pustą, nudną planetą i nie daje powodu do uśmiechu. Wtedy Hoshina postanowiła udowodnić, iż ze śniegiem i lodem też może być masa zabawy. Najpierw różowowłosa dziewczyna zrobiła wszystkim porcje kruszonego lodu, a potem wraz z Lalą, Eleną i Madoką oddały się zimowym rozrywkom Ziemian. Potem wszyscy weszli do pewnej jaskini, gdzie Hikaru przy pomocy łyżki zaczęła na lodowych stalaktytach wystukiwać melodię. Była pewna, iż to uraduje Irumę. Yukio postanowił po nią pójść i obiecał, że jeśli jego ukochana się uśmiechnie, to da przybyszkom Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Hoshina była co do tego optymistycznie nastawiona, lecz Yuni była bardziej pesymistyczna co do tego. Pomimo chwili zwątpienia, Hikaru zapewniła ją, iż będzie dobrze. Yukio w końcu przyprowadził Irumę na soplowy koncert. Hoshina postanowiła, by to Kaguya zagrała ze względu na wybitną umiejętność gry na fortepianie. Jednak nastrój Irumy w ogóle się nie zmieniał, co wszystkich zaniepokoiło. Nagle Yuni zaczęła śpiewać swój największy przebój - Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl, a niebawem pozostali załapali rytm (Hikaru wyklaskiwała wraz z Lalą i Eleną). Wszyscy dobrze się bawili, gdy nagle Iruma schowała twarz w dłoniach i wybiegła z jaskini, jakby była czymś zrozpaczona. Yukio pobiegł za nią, a za nim z kolei pozostali. Na zewnątrz natknęli się na Tenjo i Nottorei. Dowódczyni Notraiderów zmieniła lodową dziewczynę w gigantycznego Nottorei, który zaatakował Yukio. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Cure Star od razu ruszyła na stwora blokując po drodze śnieżne kule, którymi w nią miotał. W końcu jednak została trafiona jednym z pocisków, co odrzuciło ją na kilkanaście metrów. Yukio oddał Cure Selene i Cure Cosmo Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wodnika, a te korzystając z jego mocy, pokonały wielkiego Nottorei. Następnie wojowniczki przywróciły Księżniczkę Wodnika do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Wróciwszy na Icesnow, wszyscy zajęli się Irumą. Kiedy lodowa dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała komplement Yukio. Okazało się, iż Iruma unikała uśmiechania się, ponieważ w takim przypadku nie mogła potem przestać się śmiać. Po wszystkim dziewczyny ruszyły w drogę powrotną na Ziemię. Hikaru była podłamana, że będzie musiała wziąć się za wakacyjną pracę domową. Letni festiwal Zbliżało się święto Festiwalu Gwiazd Mihoshi, na który Hikaru ubrała się w yukatę i spotkawszy się z Lalą, Eleną i Madoką poszła na festyn, który miał się odbyć przy obserwatorium pana Ryo. Nieopodal na drzewie znalazły Yuni, którą także zamierzały nakłonić do pójścia na festiwal. Yuni nie miała ochoty, ale Hoshina dzięki swojej nieustępliwości nakłoniła przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna z Rainbow przebrała się w rakiecie w yukatę. Zobaczywszy ją w tym stroju, Hikaru zachwyciła się i wyjaśniła koleżance, że w takim ubiorze chodzi się na Festiwal Gwiazd Mihoshi. Po dotarciu na festyn Hoshina spytała Yuni czy na Rainbow nie było festiwali. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, ponieważ po chwili zjawiły się fanki Amamiyi, a następnie zjawiła się Sakurako Himenojou, która zdumiona widokiem Yuni przy Elenie i Madoce miała z nią nieprzyjemną wymianę spojrzeń, a zaraz potem pojawił się też Tatsunori Karube, który był zachwycony widokiem niebieskowłosej dziewczyny. By wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji, Hikaru powiedziała, iż Yuni jest jej krewną. Następnie dziewczyny udały się na rózne gry - najpierw Madoka wygrała konkurs strzelniczy, następnie Elena zrobiła furorę w rzucaniu obręczami, a potem Hikaru i Lala zmierzyły się w łowieniu balonów. Tak się wciągnęły w rywalizację, że przez przypadek wepchnęły Prunce'a do baseniku naprzeciw. Hoshina i Hagoromo go wyciągnęły i wytarły. Nagle Hikaru zauważyła, iż Fuwa gdzieś zniknęła. Okazało się, że wróżka poleciała do sprzedawcy waty cukrowej i wpadła w jedną z tych wat, a spanikowana Hoshina czym prędzej pognała kupić tę watę. Niosąc Fuwę na rękach, poprosiła ją, by ta się od nich nie oddalała. Dziewczyny kupiły sobie maski. Hikaru wraz z Lalą pokazały Yuni swoje, a następnie Hoshina założyła przyjaciółce z Rainbow przeznaczoną dla nią maskę, by ta nic nie widziała. Hikaru zaciągnęła wtedy Yuni na konkurencję łowienia złotych rybek. Kocia kosmitka chciała je zjeść i Hoshina musiała uświadomić Yuni, iż te ryby nie są do jedzenia. Hikaru i Yuni stanęły do rywalizacji w tym konkursie. Hoshina świetnie sobie radziła, natomiast jej przyjaciółce ciągle pękała siatka. Hikaru poinstruowała ją, by trzymała swoją siatkę w wodzie poziomo, a nie pionowo i starała się łapać złote rybki w rogach baseniku. Dzięki jej wyjaśnieniom, Yuni w końcu złapała pierwszą rybkę. Dziewczyna z Rainbow wydawała się być w świetnym nastroju, jednak po chwili gwałtownie spochmurniała i postanowiła opuścić festiwal. Hoshina pobiegła za nią chcąc ją zatrzymać, ale została zatrzymana przez niewielki tłum, który wyrósł jej na drodze. Jakiś czas później samotnie przechadzająca się Yuni została zaatakowana przez Tenjo, która przeciw niej zmieniła swoich poddanych Nottorei w jednego wielkiego. Ta w odpowiedzi zmieniła się w Cure Cosmo, która początkowo dobrze sobie radziła, ale zaczęła mieć kłopoty, kiedy pojawiły się jeszcze dwa klony stwora. Gdy Yuni została schwytana zjawiły się pozostałe dziewczyny, które w międzyczasie także zmieniły się w Precure. Ruszając do walki, Cure Star od razu chciała użyć Baraniej Gwiezdnej Pięści, ale musiała przestać ze względu na trzymaną przez wielkiego Nottorei Cure Cosmo (nie chciała przypadkowo zranić kompanki). Wtedy trzy stwory naraz uderzyły w ziemię i odrzucone o kilka metrów wojowniczki upadły. Tenjo wtedy rzuciła w ich stronę, że są udawanymi przyjaciółkami Yuni. Na to Precure podnosząc się oznajmiły, iż ich przyjaźń do Cure Cosmo jest najprawdziwsza. Hikaru wstając, oznajmiła Yuni, że ją ochronią. Wtedy Cure Cosmo poinstruowała pozostałe wojowniczki, by skupiły swoją uwagę tylko na wielkim Nottorei z numerem 1, ponieważ pozostała dwójka to tylko klony. Atakując wspólnie, Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene zadały stworowi wystarczająco bólu, by jego kopie zniknęły, a Yuni została wypuszczona. Cure Cosmo użyła Kosmicznego Blasku, którym oszołomiła wielkiego Nottorei, a wtedy pozostałe Precure wykończyły stwora Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce dziewczyny zaczęły wracać na festiwal. Po drodze zaczął się pokaz fajerwerków. Ponieważ mogły nie zdążyć wrócić do obserwatorium, postanowiły wdrapać się na rakietę i z niej obserwować sztuczne ognie. Dziewczyny podziwiały przez jakiś czas fajerwerki, gdy nagle przyszła wiadomość do Lali z Samana - nadał ją Lolo, jej brat bliźniak. Hoshina była bardzo zdziwiona faktem, że Hagoromo ma brata. Okazało się, iż Lolo znalazł Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Piżamowa impreza Dziewczyny nadanie wiadomości z Samana postanowiły skonsultować z P. P. Abrahamem. Kiedy okazało się, że Madoka nie rozumie czym jest przesłana wiadomość, Hikaru wytłumaczyła jej, iż to transmisja danych, które się pobiera, by można było ją odtwarzać w formie audio i wideo. Gdy Kaguya pochwaliła jej wiedzę z zakresu science fiction, Hoshina wyjaśniła, że wie to z filmu Kosmiczne Zamieszanie. Dziewczyny podjęły decyzję o wylocie na Saman, a reżyser załatwił wymówki dla ich rodzin - miał powiedzieć, iż będą mu one pomagały w zdjęciach. Hikaru i Fuwa były tak podekscytowane wyprawą na rodzinną planetę Lali, że przez całą noc nie mogły zasnąć i następnego dnia przyszły do rakiety niewyspane. Po dotarciu na orbitę, Wisiorek Hagoromo wyczuł Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki i Fuwa utworzyła portal, który przeniósł ich statek kosmiczny do Galaktyki Gwieździstego Nieba. Po opuszczeniu tunelu zaliczyły twarde lądowanie na puszystej asteroidzie. Okazało się, że znalazły się w systemie Theta 358, a do oznaczało nadal daleką drogę do Saman - powodem było zmęczenie Fuwy, którą Hoshina położyła spać do Migoczącej Księgi. Kiedy Elena poradziła jej, by założyła piżamę i poszła się przespać, Hikaru błyskawicznie zapomniała o zmęczeniu, gdyż wpadła na pomysł urządzenia piżamowej imprezy. Poprosiła koleżanki, by także ubrały piżamy (jedną ze swoich pożyczyła Yuni). Kiedy te się przebrały, Hoshina wyjaśniła przyjaciółkom, iż piżamowa impreza to świetna zabawa polegająca na oglądaniu do późna filmów i jedzeniu przekąsek. Hikaru postanowiła puścić pierwszy hit P. P. Abrahama - Piżamatyczny Park. Nagranie było na kasecie VHS i kiedy Prunce zapytał czy aby ta technologia nie jest już przestarzała, Hoshina odparła, że to także ma swój urok. Każda z dziewczyn inaczej podeszła do filmu - Elena okazała się bać filmów o potworach, Lala uważała go za tanią tandetę, natomiast Madoka była zachwycona i upominała Hikaru, kiedy ta przypadkowo spoilerowała dalszą fabułę. Jedynie Yuni nie miała zdania, ponieważ poszła spać. Wtem rozległ się system alarmowy rakiety - sztuczna inteligencja twierdziła, iż właz wejściowy jest otwarty, ale zaraz potem zmieniła zdanie. Po chwili wyszło jeszcze, że ktoś zjadł pączki Prunce'a. Kiedy zbliżała się najlepsza scena, Hoshina chciała obudzić Yuni, ale ta wstała dopiero na sam koniec filmu. Po zakończeniu seansu Hikaru podziwiała przez okno bezmiar kosmosu. Nagle stwierdziła, że posiadanie przyjaciółek i robienie z nimi piżamowej imprezy to dla niej nowa rzecz. Elena i Madoka podzieliły jej zdanie. Dziewczyny zaczęły opowiadać między sobą o swoim prywatnym życiu, aż nagle Yuni zauważyła, iż idzie im to bardzo swobodnie. Hoshina się z nią zgodziła i stwierdziła, że przed poznaniem przyjaciółek nawet nie marzyła o takich chwilach, gdyż wolała bawić się samotnie chodząc do obserwatorium pana Ryo. Uznała, iż bycie samemu jest fajne, ale przebywanie z przyjaciółkami jest jeszcze lepsze i uwielbia z nimi odkrywać nowe światy i dlatego chce wraz ze swoimi koleżankami zobaczyć kolejne planety. Nagle dało się słyszeć obce szlochanie. Okazało się, że na rakiecie jest nieproszony gość - pomarańczowa, krabopodobna kobieta imieniem Yanyan. To właśnie ona odpowiadała za wcześniejszy alarm i zjadła pączki Prunce'a. Opowiedziała jak się tutaj znalazła, a następnie rakietą wstrząsnęło i rozległ się alarm - odpowiadał za to Kappado, który zaatakował ich statek kosmiczny. Dziewczyny zaczęły ucieczkę. Celem zgubienia wroga Lala wleciała w pas asteroid. Tam sztuczna inteligencja wykryła planetę posiadającą tlen i Hagoromo postanowiła tam wylądować. Rakieta zaliczyła twarde lądowanie, co rozzłościło Yanyan. Kappado to bezwzględnie wykorzystał wykorzystując jej gniew do odebrania wyobraźni i wzmocnienia nią swojej broni - uzyskał długą włócznię zakończoną krabimi szczypcami. Dziewczyny wysiadły z pojazdu i zmieniły się w Precure. Gdy zaczęła się walka, okazało się, że Nottorei w stanie nieważkości mają przewagę, gdyż mogą się poruszać za pomocą napędów odrzutowych i nie tracą dzięki temu kontroli nad swoimi ciałami - legendarne wojowniczki nie były do takiego stanu przyzwyczajone. Lecz już po chwili Cure Star i Cure Cosmo zrozumiały, że dzięki współpracy mogą nawzajem zrekompensować swoje słabości. Hikaru szybko odkryła sposób na poradzenie sobie z nieważkością - po prostu odskakiwała od tworzonych przez siebie energetycznych gwiazd. Dzięki temu mogła podjąć walkę wręcz z Kappado. Kiedy przeciwnik wyraził zdziwienie, że Precure dają radę nawet w niekorzystnym środowisku, Cure Star mu wyjaśniła, iż to piżamowa impreza pozwoliła im się wzajemnie zrozumieć, lepiej zintegrować i uzupełnić i tym samym uczyniła je silniejszymi. Następnie użyła Byczej Gwiezdnej Pięści wyrzucając Kappado w kosmos, a zaraz potem pożyczyła Yuni Pióro Księżniczki Byka. Cure Cosmo Tęczowym Pluskiem unieszkodliwiła ostrze Kappado i ten musiał się wycofać. Po zakończeniu walki okazało się, że 88% systemów rakiety jest niedostępne. Z pomocą przyszła Yanyan, która zaproponowała udać się na jej rodzinną planetę, by można tam było naprawić rakietę, a Prunce zastąpił zepsuty napęd. Wizyta na Bańkobasen W pewnej chwili Hikaru spytała Yanyan jak daleko do jej planety. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, że po minięciu Popstar będą już prawie u celu - i w tym właśnie momencie rakieta minęła to miejsce. Usłyszawszy, iż już widać cel, Hoshina chwyciła za teleskop i dzięki instrukcjom od Yanyan ujrzała w końcu wodną planetę Bańkobasen. Wszystkie dziewczyny były zachwycone widokiem tego świata. Rakieta znajdowała się jednak na kursie, który minąłby tą planetę, a ponieważ nie było napędu, nie można było skierować statku kosmicznego na właściwy kurs. Zadanie korekcji kursu wziął na siebie Prunce - udało mu się. W miarę zbliżania się do Bańkobasen, Hikaru przez teleskop dostrzegła więcej szczegółów wewnątrz planety - było tam mnóstwo baniek. Dowiedziała się, iż jest w nich powietrze, więc pełnią funkcję stref mieszkalnych. Gdy rakieta przeszła w końcu przez wierzchnią taflę, Hoshina zaczęła podziwiać tutejszą faunę, która przypominała jej ziemskie morza. Obserwacje notowała sobie w Migoczącej Księdze w postaci rysunków, aż nagle uznała, że skoro przybyły na wodną planetę, to powinny popływać. Problem stanowiło jednak oddychanie pod wodą. Hikaru spytała Lalę czy ma kostiumy do nurkowania. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź przeczącą, wyraziła żal, iż nie może zmieniać swojej postaci jak Yuni, gdyż wtedy mogłaby zmienić się w człowieka-rybę. Na to niebieskowłosa dziewczyna wyjaśniła Hoshinie, że jej możliwości przemiany dotyczą tylko wyglądu, a nie cech anatomicznych. Wtedy Yanyan pokazała jej swoją morfperłę wyjaśniając, iż jest to artefakt mogący zmieniać cechy fizyczne istoty żywej i tym samym różowowłosa dziewczyna będzie mogła się stać człowiekiem rybą. Hikaru założyła sobie morfperłę na szyję i zmieniła się w syrenę. W ślad za nią poszła reszta dziewczyn i nawet Yanyan. Prunce też dostał morfperłę, ale on zmienił się w meduzę. Po chwili obudziła się Fuwa, która także chciała pójść popływać. Jednak Yanyan skończyły się już morfperły, więc Hoshina znalazła inny sposób - wyczarowała z Migoczącej Księgi powietrzną bańkę, w której wróżka mogła oddychać. Dalsza część drogi do domu Yanyan zeszła na zabawie z tutejszą fauną i ogólnie na korzystaniu z uroków podmorskiego środowiska. W pewnej chwili Hikaru zaciągnęła Yuni, by razem przepłynęły szereg obręczy, które na przemian miały kształt okręgu i gwiazdy. Następnie oznajmiła koleżance, że bycie w tej postaci jest zabawne. Nagle Elena dostrzegła w górze coś, co wyglądało jak zbiorowisko gwiazd. Hoshinie od razu skojarzyło się to z kosmosem. Zmierzały dalej do domu Yanyan, gdy nagle Yuni dostrzegła, iż coś się zbliża. Po chwili dziewczyny zostały zaatakowane przez niezidentyfikowany wodny promień. Na domiar złego czas działania morfpereł dobiegał końca. Chciały wrócić do rakiety, ale Prunce'a porwał nurt i dziewczyny postanowiły popłynąć do najbliższej bańki. Zdążyły w ostatniej chwili, mając przedtem kłopoty z przedostaniem się przez tą bańkę. Przebiwszy się, dziewczyny wylądowały na rakiecie, która wpadła do zbiornika wodnego. Po chwili za nimi wleciał atakujący je obiekt. Okazało się, że to statek kosmiczny, który pilotowała Aiwarn - po wydarzeniach na Rainbow opuściła ona szeregi Notraiderów i pragnęła zemsty na Yuni za to, iż ta ją oszukała i zdradziła. Ujrzawszy kim jest przeciwnik, dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Aiwarn użyła nowego wynalazku - Mrocznej Chemii, do przemiany swojego pojazdu w walczącą maszynę - Aiwarn Robota 16. Maszyna zdołała powalić Cure Soleil, Cure Selene i Cure Milky, ale Cure Star zdołała odeprzeć robota i dała Cure Cosmo sygnał do ataku, lecz ta w kluczowej chwili zawahała się, gdyż podciął jej skrzydła zarzut, że oszustwem upodobniła się do swoich wrogów. Gdy Aiwarn zarzuciła Yuni, iż ciągłymi zmianami wyglądu oszukuje ona wszystkich, Hikaru stanęła w obronie koleżanki mówiąc, że zmiany wyglądu są zabawne, a nie złe, gdyż w ten sposób można się dowiedzieć o sobie nowych rzeczy. Następnie rzekła, iż Yuni tak naprawdę przez cały ten czas się nie zmieniła, gdyż cały czas pragnie ocalić planetę Rainbow. Wstawiennictwo Cure Star przywróciło morale Cure Cosmo. Wtedy Aiwarn ponownie zaatakowała, a Precure kontratakowały - wpierw Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene połączyły Mleczny Wstrząs, Słoneczny Strzał i Strzałę Selene w jeden atak, czym odparły strzał robota, następnie Cure Star Byczą Gwiezdną Pięścią powaliła Aiwarn Robota 16 i użyczyła Cure Cosmo Pióra Księżniczki Byka, a wtedy Yuni zakończyła wszystko Tęczowym Pluskiem. Po walce dziewczyny poleciały prosto do domu Yanyan, który znajdował się w jądrze planety. Znalazłszy się w jądrze planety, Hikaru była zachwycona tutejszą architekturą - pewna wysoka budowla przypominała jej pałac króla smoków. Yanyan zaprowadziła resztę do domu pana Flare - inżyniera, który mógł naprawić ich rakietę. Hoshina bez namysłu chciała wbiec do środka, co skończyło się dla niej nieprzyjemnie - wsadziła za próg tylko kawałek stopy, a i tak się oparzyła. Było to spowodowane tym, iż Flare nawet na spore odległości emitował parzące ciepło, gdyż pochodził z planety Plazma. Inżynier obejrzał rakietę i stwierdził, że będzie musiał zostać solidniej rozpalony. Płonący osobnik mocno cenił sobie osoby zdeterminowane, zaangażowane i przykładające się z sercem do swoich prac, więc postanowił, by dziewczyny także udzielały się w naprawie rakiety - Hikaru, Lala i Yuni miały przynieść paliwo, a Elena i Madoka miały pompować maszynę, która miała podsycić ogień Flare'a. Hoshina, Hagoromo i Yuni usmażyły dla inżyniera koralowy stek, który miał mu dać siłę do napraw i kiedy Amamiya oraz Kaguya podsyciły nieco ogień Flare'a, ten poprosił o pierwszy kawałek mięsa. Po chwili Elena i Madoka zdołały podsycić ogień inżyniera do niebieskości, ale długo nie pociągnęły, ponieważ opadły z sił. Potem zaczął nadchodzić szkwał i naprawy rakiety trzeba było odłożyć na później. Hoshina była zmartwiona o przemęczone Amamiyę i Kaguyę i schroniwszy się pod dachem zawołała do przyjaciółek czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Spotkała się z przeprosinami za opóźnienie napraw. Cała piątka weszła do środka. Tam Hikaru dowiedziała się, że planeta Plazma i jej mieszkańcy są żywym ogiem, a następnie poznała historię Flare'a i czemu właściwie jako ognista istota zdecydował się zamieszkać na wodnej planecie. Po jakimś czasie pojawił się Kappado i dziewczyny natychmiast zmieniły się w Precure. Cure Star, Cure Milky i Cure Cosmo przypadła walka z Nottorei. Gdy zostały otoczone, Lala pożyczyła Yuni Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Lwa, a ta Tęczowym Pluskiem pozbyła się wszystkich żołnierzy Notraiderów. Cure Soleil i Cure Selene miały spore problemy z Kappado, ponieważ ten czerpał siłę z żywiołu wody, więc był potężniejszy niż zazwyczaj, lecz Elena i Madoka dzięki niezachwianej wierze w to, iż limity można przebijać także obudziły w sobie większą moc i zdołały odeprzeć dowódcę Notriaderów, aż ten zdecydował się wycofać. Po walce szkwał ustąpił i Flare postanowił wrócić do napraw rakiety. Hikaru wraz z Lalą i Yuni raz jeszcze usmażyły dla niego stek na wzmocnienie sił. Natomiast Elena i Madoka poradziły sobie z dmuchawcem o wiele lepiej niż za pierwszym razem i zdołały rozpalić Flare'a do białości, a ten naprawił rakietę. Dziewczyny ponownie ruszyły na Saman. Pobyt na Samanie Rakieta po długiej tułaczce doleciała w końcu do Saman. Hikaru była najbardziej zachwycona widokiem planety, inne dziewczyny też się cieszyły na tą wizytę, jedynie Lala nie wydawała się być zadowolona z powrotu do domu. Po wylądowaniu, na spotkanie dziewczynom wyszedł pewien Samańczyk w wąsami. Hoshina bez zastanowienia wzięła go za brata Hagoromo i zaczęła się przedstawiać, ale Lala szybko wyprowadziła ją z błędu - tak naprawdę był to Kuku, przełożony Lali. Następnie Hikaru zachwyciła się hoverboardem pana Kuku, a kiedy ten powiedział, że nigdy nie widział takiego kosmity, Hoshina już chciała powiedzieć, iż jest z Ziemi. Powstrzymał ją Prunce tłumacząc, że jeśli się wyda, iż na Samanie znajdują się obywatele planet będących poza Unią Kosmiczną to będą mieć poważne kłopoty. Z opałów wybawiła je sztuczna inteligencja Hagoromo mówiąc, że pozostałe dziewczyny są rozbitkami, którymi Lala się zaopiekowała. Hikaru dowiedziała się, iż samańska sztuczna inteligencja jest podzielona na osobiste jednostki, które należą do każdego Samańczyka, a te są podłączone do głównego rdzenia SI zwanego matką. Wszedłszy do budynku dowiedziała się jeszcze, że po każdej misji osobiste jednostki sztucznej inteligencji przekazują matce zdobyte dane i po każdej takiej aktualizacji osobista SI jest resetowana. Dziewczyny po wejściu do wielkiego holu ujrzały między innymi mężczyznę z różowawymi włosami, długimi wąsami i bródką. Hikaru uznała, iż tym razem to na pewno brat Lali i zaczęła się przedstawiać, ale okazało się, że znowu się pomyliła. Tajemniczym mężczyzną był sam reprezentacyjny Topper - przywódca Unii Kosmicznej. Po chwili zjawili się w końcu brat i rodzice Lali. Okazało się, iż Lolo ma otrzymać medal za odnalezienie Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Po ceremonii dziewczyny udały się do szklanej kopuły nas szczycie budowli, skąd Hikaru podziwiała architekturę Samana. Nieco później pojawiła się również rodzina Lali, którą ta przedstawiła przyjaciółkom - ojciec Toto pracował w laboratorium SI, matka Kaka była inżynierem rakietowym, a Lolo był badaczem tak samo jak siostra. Różnica polegała jednak na poziomie jaki zajmowali - Lolo miał pierwszą rangę (najwyższą), a Lala ósmą (najniższą). Następnie Yuni postanowiła przejść do kwestii Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Dziewczyny dowiedziały się, że aktualnie bada je matka SI. Kiedy Hikaru pochwaliła osiągnięcie Lolo, ten odparł, iż to zasługa sztucznej inteligencji i aby pokazać możliwości tej technologii, nakazał swojej SI przeanalizować dziewczyny. Wyszło, że Hoshina traci sól z powodu ekscytacji i Lolo nakazał dać różowowłosej dziewczynie gumę odżywczą z 3% zawartością soli. Reszta dziewczyn także została przeanalizowana i wszystkie dostały po gumie. W dalszym toku rozmowy Hikaru dowiedziała się, że pracą Lali jest badanie odpadków, a Lolo oprócz odnalezienia Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki dowiedział się także o wyczynach Precure, począwszy od Kennel (nie wiedząc, że kryły się za nimi dziewczyny, które miał przed sobą). Okazało się, iż Unia Kosmiczna chce odnaleźć legendarne wojowniczki i połączyć z nimi siły w walce przeciwko Notraiderom. Następnie Hagoromo postanowiła pokazać przyjaciółkom kopułę rekreacyjną, wewnątrz której można było dowolnie zmieniać holokrajobrazy - najpierw została pokazana planeta Kennel, a potem Malunek. Zachwycona Hoshina pobiegła się bawić z Amamiyą, Prunce'em i Fuwą w sztucznym krajobrazie tego świata. Trwało to jakiś czas, gdy nagle rozbrzmiał alarm. Okazało się, że do laboratorium wtargnął intruz. Hikaru postanowiła, by tam poszły. Po drodze z budynku laboratorium wyskoczył wielki Nottorei, w którego został zamieniony Kuku. Wyszło tym samym, iż intruzem jest Tenjo. Ujrzawszy ją, dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Wielki Nottorei mógł ciskać promieniami elektrycznymi z samańskich czułek. Atakował tak zawzięcie, że wojowniczki zostały zepchnięte do głębokiej defensywy. Następnie doszło do zwarcia między atakiem stwora, a Bliźniaczym Mlecznym Wstrząsem Cure Milky. Pozostałe Precure nie mogły pomóc kompance, bo na drodze stanęli im zwykli Nottorei, ale szybko uporały się z żołnierzami Notraiderów, a Lala wygrała pojedynek na fale energetyczne i odzyskała Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Raka. Wielkiego Nottorei Tęczowym Pluskiem wykończyła Cure Cosmo. Po zakończeniu walki dziewczyny podbiegły do pana Kuku, który ujrzawszy Pióro w ręku Lali chciał wiedzieć co się stało. Ujrzał na nagraniu z kamery chwile do czasu aż Tenjo nie zmieniła go w wielkiego Nottorei i nie zrujnowała laboratorium. Wyciągnął pochopne wnioski i przez to błędnie oskarżył Hagoromo o próbę kradzieży. Na dziewczyny został nałożony nakaz aresztowania, przez co musiały się salwować ucieczką. Yuni wpadła na pomysł, by uciec do lasu, gdyż tam mogły zgubić kamery bezpieczeństwa. W pewnej chwili musiały schować się przed tymi urządzeniami w krzakach, ale Lala powiedziała, że kamery mogą też wyczuwać ciepło, co oznaczało, iż dziewczyny i tak niebawem zostaną znalezione. Z pomocą przyszła sztuczna inteligencja Hagoromo, która zablokowała połączenie między kamerami bezpieczeństwa, a matką SI. Niebawem dziewczyny ujrzały hologram pokazujący jak rodzina Lali prosi ją o wyjście z ukrycia zapewniając, że się za nią wstawią. Na to została poruszona kwestia tego, by Hagoromo w końcu wyjawiła przed bliskimi, iż jest Precure. Ta jednak martwiła się, że tym czynem ściągnie na koleżanki kłopoty, ponieważ w takim wypadku Unia Kosmiczna próbowałaby nawiązać sojusz z legendarnymi wojowniczkami. Reszta dziewczyn była za tym, by Lala się przyznała, a Hikaru osobiście zapewniła ją, że będzie dobrze bez względu na wszystko i by nie martwiła się o przyjaciółki i będzie w nią wierzyć jeśli ta zdecyduje się wyznać prawdę. Po chwili dziewczyny ujrzały w górze chmarę stróżów prawa, a zaraz potem ich hoverboardy zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać. Po chwili to samo stało się z rakietami kosmicznymi. Stała za tym Aiwarn, która zhakowała matkę SI i przejęła kontrolę nad całą sztuczną inteligencją na Samanie. Dziewczyny pobiegły do miasta, gdzie ujrzały jak Aiwarn i Tenjo połączyły siły. Niebawem zostały związane kablami kamer bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy Kuku stwierdził, że niepotrzebnie pokładał w Lali nadzieje, Hikaru, Fuwa i Prunce wstawili się za nią. Aiwarn chciała hoverboardami stratować Yuni, ale z odsieczą przyleciała ich rakieta. Okazało się, iż osobista SI Hagoromo nie była połączona z matką i dlatego nie została zhakowana. W związku z tym Aiwarn osobiście przejęła kontrolę nad rakietą dziewczyn, ale tuż po chwili sztuczna inteligencja przestała być do nich wrogo nastawiona, ponieważ SI Lali na moment przed skasowaniem wymieniła dane z matką, a to cofnęło zhakowanie przez Aiwarn. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Tenjo łącząc swoje Nottorei w jednego wielkiego. Wtedy dziewczyny zdecydowały się zmienić w Precure. Na sam początek Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene wspólnie użyły specjalnych ataków wzmocnionych Piórami Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, a Cure Cosmo Kosmicznego Blasku. Wspólny atak powalił wielkiego Nottorei. Lala odzyskała Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Raka i wzmocniła nim Mleczny Wstrząs, czym oszołomiła potwora, który następnie został zniszczony Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce Księżniczka Raka została przywrócona do Gwiezdnego Pałacu - była to już jedenasta, co oznaczało, że została do przywrócenia już tylko jedna Gwiezdna Księżniczka. Gdy rakieta została naprawiona, okazało się, iż SI Lali zachowała swoje oprogramowanie dzięki danym o Hoshinie, Hagoromo i reszcie dziewczyn, które zostały zachowane w matce. Po odlocie z Saman Hikaru oświadczyła, że chociaż wiele się wydarzyło, to były to naprawdę zabawne wakacje. Fuwa otworzyła portal i rakieta mogła ruszyć w drogę powrotną za Ziemię. Ostatnie Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Po tak długiej podróży Hikaru była szczęśliwa widząc ponownie ojczystą Ziemię. Nagle za rakietą dziewczyn z portalu wyskoczył jeszcze większy statek kosmiczny. Okazało się, że był to transportowiec samego Toppera. Rakieta dziewczyn i wahadłowiec szefa Unii Kosmicznej wylądowały na powierzchni planety. Topper na wstępie nałożył na Lalę i Prunce'a zakaz lotów kosmicznych na 100 lat oskarżając ich, że złamali kosmiczne prawo nakazujące trzymanie w tajemnicy pobytu na planetach nieświadomych istnienia innych ras. Na to Hoshina wytłumaczyła mu, iż P. P. Abraham udzielił Hagoromo i Prunce'owi zgody na pobyt na Ziemi. Po holorozmowie z reżyserem zdecydował się ostatecznie przymknąć na to oko. Hikaru była mu wdzięczna i dziewczyny zaczęły się z nim żegnać, a Topper zaczynał już wsiadać z powrotem na prom, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie, że zamierzał jeszcze przekonać Precure do dołączenia do Unii Kosmicznej, na czym strasznie mu zależało. Yuni wycofała się z negocjacji uważając je za męczące, a Elena i Madoka postanowiły wrócić do swoich codziennych obowiązków. Hikaru również wróciła do domu, gdzie zaczęła opowiadać mamie i dziadkom zmyśloną opowieść jak było podczas rzekomego pomagania P. P. Abrahamowi podczas zdjęć przez ostatnie dni. Potem wróciła do Toppera przynosząc mu mnóstwo onigiri na negocjacje. W rakiecie obecni byli także Lala, Yuni, Prunce, Fuwa i asystenci przywódcy Unii Kosmicznej. Kiedy Topper powiedział, że nie da się przekupić, Hoshina z błyskiem w oczach odparła, iż nie o to jej chodziło, a pomyślała jedynie, że może on być głodny i dlatego narobiła onigiri. Dzięki swojej nachalności zdołała go przekonać do spróbowania. Jednak kulki ryżowe nie wystarczyły, by Fuwa się najadła, więc Hikaru postanowiła użyć Migoczącej Księgi. Zapadła w końcu noc i Hoshina chciała wracać do domu, ale Topper zatrzymał ją jeszcze, ponieważ chciał z nią porozmawiać w 4 oczy. Zabrał dziewczynę na orbitę w swoim promie. Polecieli w pobliże Księżyca, gdzie stacjonował transportowiec. Wysiedli na powierzchnię kadłuba, który był otoczony specjalną osłoną, która utrzymywała powietrze. Taki widok gwiazd zdecydowanie różnił się dla niej od oglądania ich z okna rakiety. Różowowłosa dziewczyna była tym zachwycona. Dowiedziała się od Toppera, że kiedy blask gwiazd był zdecydowanie większy niż obecnie. Hikaru domyśliła się, iż stała za tym utrata mocy przez Gwiezdne Księżniczki. Topper zamierzał porozmawiać tylko z Hoshiną, ponieważ to właśnie ją uważał za przywódczynię legendarnych wojowniczek. Hikaru rumieniąc się odparła, że nie emanuje takim majestatem jak on, lecz Topper uważał, iż ona jest zdecydowanie wspanialsza od niego. Przywódca Unii Kosmicznej obwiniał się, że nie zdołał obronić Gwiezdnego Pałacu i Galaktyki Gwieździstego Nieba przed Notraiderami. Oznajmił dziewczynie, iż nie zrezygnuje ze stanowiska dowódcy, ponieważ przywrócenie blasku gwiazd to jego obowiązek, ale jest w stanie jedynie polegać na innych i dlatego chce ją poprosić, by Precure połączyły siły z Unią Kosmiczną. Stwierdził, że ochrona całego kosmosu jest obowiązkiem Hikaru jako legendarnej wojowniczki. Po chwili zjawił się niewidziany wcześniej przez nią Notraider. Był to Garouga - przełożony Kappado, Tenjo i Aiwarn oraz prawa ręka Darknesta. Jego celem były dotąd zdobyte Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i Fuwa. Pojawił się tuż przed dziewczyną i odepchnął wróżkę nawet jej nie dotykając. Hoshina nie mogła zwlekać, więc zmieniła się w Precure. Po dokonaniu transformacji, Garouga od razu na nią natarł i Cure Star osłoniła się energetyczną gwiazdo-tarczą, ale niebawem ugięła się pod potęgą jego ciosów. Wtedy zaczęła odskakiwać w górę na energetycznych podestach, ale przeciwnik nagle pojawił się za nią - poruszał się tak szybko, że oczy Hikaru nie były w stanie za nim nadążyć (Garouga był tak potężny dzięki bransoletce noszonej na lewym nadgarstku - znajdowała się w niej spora energii Darknesta). Złapał on Cure Star i wrzucił do stworzonego przez siebie portalu oraz wleciał za nią. Walka przeniosła się na powierzchnię Księżyca. Hoshina przez pewien czas unikała ciosów Garougi, lecz ten w końcu doprowadził między nimi do zwarcia wykorzystując swoją szybkość, a następnie cisnął nią o powierzchnię. Topper próbował jej pomóc nakazując, by jego statek otworzył ogień, ale Garouga wykorzystując portal Notraiderów zwrócił promienie lasera przeciwko okrętowi, który je wystrzelił. Cure Star oświadczyła mu, że ochroni Fuwę i Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Natarła na wroga, ale ten złapał ją za rękę, a następnie zaczął kręcić dziewczyną i rzucił ją w górę. Po chwili pojawił się przy niej i uderzył oburącz. Odlatując po ciosie, Cure Star przypomniała sobie słowa Toppera o obowiązku i przypomniała sobie dotychczasowe przygody jako legendarna wojowniczka z przepowiedni. Po chwili upadła na powierzchnię Księżyca. Nagle z portalu Notraiderów wyskoczyło ostatnie Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, które złapał Garouga, a w ślad za Piórem pojawił się goniący je Kappado na swoim spodku. Hikaru leżała pogodzona z porażką, gdy nagle usłyszała głos Fuwy mówiący, iż nie jest sama. Wróżka wyczarowała portal przez który zjawiła się rakieta dziewczyn, a na niej pozostałe Precure z odsieczą. Zaczęły wspólnie walczyć z Garougą. W pewnej chwili Cure Star pożyczyła Cure Cosmo Pióro Księżniczki Byka, a ta użyła Tęczowego Plusku, który niespodziewanie został odparty. Na to pozostałe Precure postanowiły użyć Strzału Południowego Krzyża, ale Garouga także temu atakowi się oparł. Oznajmił on dziewczynom, że Notraidersi przejmą władzę nad wszechświatem, a one same nie są gotowe, by go chronić. Cure Star raz jeszcze na niego natarła i Garouga raz jeszcze chciał użyć swojej super szybkości, ale tym razem mu nie wyszło. Dzięki temu Hikaru go trafiła i kopniakiem wytrąciła mu z ręki Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Ryb, które przejęła i wykonała Rybią Gwiezdną Pięść. Gdy Garouga został trafiony, między nim i Cure Star doszło do ponownego zwarcia. Oznajmiła ona przeciwnikowi, że sama nie jest w stanie sprostać swojemu zadaniu, ale jest inaczej gdy połączy swoją moc z resztą Precure. Garouga coraz bardziej słabł, ponieważ w jego bransoletce kończyła się moc Darknesta, aż w końcu się wyczerpała i ten musiał się wycofać, gdyż bez mocy bransoletki nie mógł oddychać w kosmosie. Wszyscy wrócili na powierzchnię kadłuba transportowca Toppera i uradowani bez wahania wzięli się za przywrócenie Księżniczki Ryb do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Gdy to się stało, Precure stały przed obliczem wszystkich Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i spotkały się z podziękowaniami od wzruszonego Prunce'a. Nagle Księżniczka Ryb nakazała nakarmić Fuwę. Zdziwiło to bardzo legendarne wojowniczki, ale Cure Star spełniła prośbę wyczarowując galaretkę z Migoczącej Księgi. Wróżka wzięła jeden kęs i rozbłysła różowawą aurą, a Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek uniosły się. Artefakty utworzyły kręcący się okrąg i wyszła z nich różowa energia w kształcie serca wewnątrz gwiazdy. Ta energia następnie zmieniła się w zupełnie nowe Pióro, które podłączyło się do Migoczącej Księgi, a następnie dokonała się ewolucja Fuwy - z puszystej maskotki zmieniła się w jednorożca z długą, tęczową grzywą. Cure Star spytała Gwiezdnych Księżniczek czy to o to chodziło, gdy była mowa, by pomóc Fuwie dorosnąć. Na to Księżniczka Byka przekazała, że moc wróżki nie jest jeszcze kompletna, a to jedynie połowa rozwoju. Wtedy Hikaru przeraziła się, iż Fuwa może urosnąć do rozmiarów konia i dostać skrzydeł. Na odchodnym Gwiezdne Księżniczki oznajmiły legendarnym wojowniczkom, że bez w pełni rozwiniętej Fuwy światło gwiazd i pokój nie powrócą do wszechświata. Nowa moc Po powrocie na Ziemię dziewczyny przekazały Topperowi radosną nowinę. Wszyscy ujrzeli również, że po ewolucji Fuwa może latać zdecydowanie wyżej niż wcześniej. Potem Hikaru, Lala, Elena i Madoka zaczęły na siłę karmić Fuwę uważając, iż w ten sposób wróżka szybciej osiągnie pełną ewolucję. Efektem tej błędnej interpretacji było jedynie to, że wróżka zrobiła się grubsza. Szybko jednak spaliła cały posiłek i zapragnęła się pobawić. Dlatego też Fuwa gdzieś poleciała, a dziewczyny pobiegły za nią w głąb lasu. Nagle Hoshina zauważyła na niebie otwierający się portal Notraiderów, a wróżka wpadła na Garougę, który ją schwytał. Nie rozpoznał on jednak poszukiwanej przez siebie Fuwy, przez co po prostu odrzucił ją do rąk Hikaru, gdy dziewczyny zjawiły się na miejscu. Gdy Garouga się dowiedział, że jednorożec jest Fuwą, zaczął się szykować do walki, a dziewczyny w odpowiedzi zmieniły się w Precure. Tak jak poprzednio, Garouga miał zdecydowaną przewagę nad legendarnymi wojowniczkami dzięki bransoletce z energią Darknesta i był szybszy niż ich oczy mogły to wyłapać. Cure Star spróbowała Byczej Gwiezdnej Pięści, ale na darmo - kiedy miała dopaść przeciwnika, ten odskoczył za nią i uderzył, a ona odleciała na kilka metrów. Tuż przed ciosem oznajmił Hikaru, iż przez ślepą chęć ochrony Fuwy odsłania się ona. Precure mówiły Garoudze, że im więcej mają kogoś do ochrony, tym są silniejsze, a ten twierdził dokładnie odwrotnie. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów postanowił opowiedzieć swoją historię dołączenia do Notraiderów - okazało się, iż rodzinna planeta Garougi została zniszczona przez energię ciemności i niebawem stała się azylem dla wygnańców z całego wszechświata. Ich beznadziejny los trwał do momentu aż odwiedził ich Darknest, który dał im nowy cel w życiu proponując podwładnym zdobycie mocy i możliwość okiełznania pochłaniającej wszystko energii ciemności. Zarzucił Precure, że łączące ich uczucia są zwykłą pobłażliwością. Potem Garouga znowu zaatakował wojowniczki. Cure Star została wyrzucona w górę, a następnie silnym ciosem oburącz w plecy wciśnięta w ziemię. Przeciwnik miał ją dobić, ale uratowała ją Cure Cosmo blokując cios Garougi. Pozostałe Precure oznajmiły wrogowi, iż utrata planety nie daje mu prawa do odbierania czegoś innym przy użyciu mocy Darknesta, a chęć ochrony Fuwy nie jest arogancją, lecz empatią. Na to Hikaru podnosząc się z kolan oświadczyła mu, że miał rację mówiąc, iż wydaje jej się, że może ona zrobić wszystko, gdyż faktycznie tak myślała, gdy po raz pierwszy stała się Precure, ponieważ nie była niczego świadoma, a potem nauczyła się jak ogromy i zróżnicowany jest kosmos, a chęć ochrony Fuwy będzie jedynym uczuciem, które nigdy się u niej nie zmieni i dlatego będzie chronić wróżkę. Mówiąc to, Cure Star natarła na Garougę, a kiedy ten próbował zadać jej cios, uchyliła się przed jego ręką i sama go uderzyła. Rozwścieczony Garouga uformował dużą kulę z energii ciemności, którą chciał cisnąć w Precure. Wtedy do walki dołączyła Fuwa twierdząc, iż sama także może ochronić legendarne wojowniczki. Chęć wzajemnej ochrony spowodowała przebudzenie nowej mocy u Precure - z ich Wisiorków wystrzeliły energie Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, które ponownie złączyły się w Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro. Eksplodowała również moc Fuwy, która zainicjowała narodziny zupełnie nowego ataku, którego siła wypływała z chęci wzajemnego wsparcia i ochrony pomiędzy całą szóstką - Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd. Potęga nowego ataku spowodowała pęknięcie bransoletki z energią Darknesta i odrzuciła Garougę na kilkanaście metrów. Po chwili ze szczątków bransoletki wyłonił się hologram Darknesta, który zabrał Garougę z powrotem na planetę Notraiderów. Po walce, Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro przeniosło dziewczyny, Fuwę i Prunce'a do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Księżniczka Byka podziękowała legendarnym wojowniczkom mówiąc, że ich uczucia dały Fuwie nową moc, a Księżniczka Ryb wyjawiła, iż zanim Fuwa osiągnie ostateczną formę, Precure muszą zebrać coś jeszcze. Hikaru spytała co to takiego, Księżniczka Byka odpowiedziała, że jest to moc zwana Migoczącą Wyobraźnią - była to siła, którą dziewczyny musiały odkryć same w sobie. Filmy kinowe Precure Miracle Universe Star☆Twinkle Precure: Te Uczucia w Pieśni Gwiazd Precure Miracle Leap: Dziwny dzień ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Star☆Twinkle Precure